Cure
by Binky1987
Summary: Canon AU. "If you kill him you all die," she yelled from across the forest clearing, holding a knife to her own throat. Shirayuki travels to the Tanbarun Mountains to visit her father and finds out that she has come at a time of war between the rebels and the Lion's. She finds out the reason for the Rebel's desperation. She can save them but can Obi save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Cure  
**

 **Act I**

It started when the leaves began to fall and the air became significantly cooler than usual in Wistal. It wasn't as cold as Lyrias but the air definitely had a chill to it at night.

She remembered the day clearly because it was the first fight she'd ever had with Obi. Well, she supposed it wasn't even a fight - perhaps a disagreement? There was no yelling and it wasn't _really_ a fight per se.

Shirayuki had received a letter from her father and it was then she decided she should go visit him.

She'd found Obi out in the soldier courtyard as he'd just dismissed his men after a rather hard training session.

"I can't leave, Miss," he said as he grabbed the towel from her hand that she had offered and wiped his face with it.

The words shocked her but she wasn't angry or upset about it. How could she be when he looked so forlorn and guilty about saying them.

Of course, she knew it was because of his duties since he was a knight now. He had soldiers that worked under him and plus, he was still Prince Zen's guard and 'messenger' - above all else.

He had officially stopped being her body guard the moment Zen's engagement was announced to a lovely girl from Wilant - a daughter of a very rich and prominent Lord.

However, despite this, Obi had never stopped seeing her when he could. And vice versa. They were inseparable when time permitted, treating her like he always had when he was her body guard, and Ryuu often came over to Shirayuki's apartment (now in the Herbalist quarters with Garrack) to have dinner and sometimes stay the night.

There was a story behind Zen's engagement but this wasn't the issue right now and at least eighteen months had passed since then, anyway.

She opened her mouth to say something but she just realised she hadn't even asked him to go with her; he had assumed she wanted him to go, which of course, she _did_.

Well, that was a change. It was always _her_ that had to ask him... _convince_ him that she wanted him to go with her.

"I...I understand but surely I can go ask Zen-"

" _Miss_ , he would say yes but I have to train fifty soldiers before next month, then I have to go to Wilant to organise Lugis' troupe and then I have to come back and I have paperwork... _paperwork_ Miss!"

Shirayuki's eyes were wide because he actually was angry or was it just annoyance? No...it was stress. Obi was stressed and she understood it and yet she was frustrated and annoyed too because she just wanted him to go away with her. Like a sort of holiday, she supposed, and it would be good for him too.

And usually she would _never_ feel annoyed at Obi, even if he snapped at her. She always just returned a smile and nodded in understanding.

For some reason, she wanted to introduce Obi to her father as...well...as what exactly? She wasn't sure. Her father knew him from years earlier when she had just been rescued but not properly. She wasn't even sure Obi had spoken to him.

"I understand, Obi but-"

"No...you _don't,_ actually," he began, pulling a hand through his hair at the back, looking to the ground.

She didn't know why she felt a little miffed about his refusal to come but she was just so used to being his first priority, perhaps that was it? Was that why she just felt like...balling like a spoilt child?

No. She wouldn't do that. Poor Obi, he was under stress and here she was about to ask him to go away with her. Maybe...maybe she should wait for a while.

He was always making time for her after training his men and then also doing his job as Zen's aide and it was draining him; _she_ was draining him.

Shirayuki sighed and gave him a smile, just like she always did.

"I _do._ And Obi, I'm sorry, okay? I should let you go back to work."

He watched her walk off with a small wave and he just let out a breath. He wanted to call out to her to tell her he was sorry for snapping at her but he just didn't have the damn time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, it happened again.

It was during dinner and luckily Ryuu hadn't been present at the time.

"...you'd like it there, I know you would-"

He groaned, putting down his cup of tea to stare at her from across the table. "Miss, talking about it isn't going to convince me," he sighed.

Shirayuki stopped doing the dishes and turned to look at him with incredulity. "I-That wasn't my intention, Obi...I'm sorry, I won't talk about it. How was your day, then?" she asked, trying to lighten his mood.

Obi looked away, guilty again. He knew he was just taking out his stress on her and it wasn't right and there she went apologising again.

"At this rate, they'll never scale a wall, that's for sure," said Obi, picking up his cup again.

His auburn eyes moved to Shirayuki and he noticed how long her hair had gotten. It was probably a few inches below her shoulders now and it was just getting longer.

God she was beautiful.

He'd been such bad company lately and his Miss just took it all. She wanted to visit her father in the Tanbarun mountains and Christ, he wanted to go. He _really_ wanted to go. But how could he? The work kept piling up, word of bandits moving from various areas of the country and attacked without discrimination gave the King a wary distrust and so, he had pushed all his Captains and Knights to train soldiers and get ready in case something happened.

And it had fallen to Zen to ensure that this new regime was implemented without fail.

Therefore, he had put a lot of stress on Obi to fulfill the King's expectations while also doing some recon jobs for Zen and that also meant his _own_ paperwork was piling up too.

When had his life turned out this way? What happened to those times where he could just laze around and have a nap in a tree, while always having a close eye on his Miss? Now he barely saw her during the day and it was only at night where he could relax and just _be_ with her and Ryuu.

But she always had dinner on the table for him and he wondered, could he really get used to this?

"Yuzuri and Suzu are coming to visit soon! Tomorrow in fact-" began Shirayuki but Obi had zoned out for a moment.

Since when? And where were they going to stay?

"Huh?"

"I told you last week, remember?" prompted Shirayuki, turning her head to look at him with her hands still in the water.

"Yeah...sorry, I've been busy," said Obi blankly, trying to remember but for the life of him he just couldn't. "Where are they gonna stay, Miss? I mean, cos then if they stay here, where will I-"

He stopped himself for a moment. He _did_ have his own room but he'd stopped using it a year ago.

Shirayuki stiffened because she hadn't even thought of that! "Well, there are rooms down town at the inn-"

"Miss, its okay. I can just go back to my room in the castle," he said with a frustrated sigh. There goes his relaxing sleep.

"Oh, no Obi its okay, honestly-"

"No, Miss. Besides, I'll be able to get some work done while they're here," he said which caused Shirayuki to fully turn her body, her hands at her sides with suds and water dripping on the ground.

"Why...do I...do I distract you?" she asked quietly, her forest green orbs filled with guilt.

God, what was with his tactless words lately?

"Shit...no Miss, I didn't mean-I just...she's your best friend so you should spend time with her."

He got up from his chair and put his empty mug into the soapy water in the sink and then turned, putting his hands on her shoulders, closing the distance between them.

For a brief second, he wondered how he had gotten the courage to touch her like this. But it was okay now and she never had pushed him away.

"And yeah, maybe you do distract me sometimes. But its a _good_ distraction."

Her lips upturned slightly and she looked up at him as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his torso. He let out a breath, with his chin resting on top of her head, and his arm snaked around the back of her small frame.

"Alright, but I'll miss you."

"Me too."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuzuri and Suzu had been in Wistal for about two weeks now and when they found out that Shirayuki was planning on going to stay with the Mountain's Lions for a while, they were so intrigued, that they kept talking about it.

"Amazing. I'd love to go there one day, Yuki," smiled Yuzuri, her turquoise eyes looking up into the sky, just imagining Tanbarun's landscapes.

Shirayuki smiled and nodded. "You could come next time if you want?"

Suzu sighed. "Is that cos lover boy is going with you this time?"

Yuzuri giggled and watched as Shirayuki's cheeks lit up.

"Well...I'm hoping but, he said he can't go. But that was a few weeks ago so I'm hoping to leave the conversation for a while and then ask when he seems less stressed," she said with a hopeful expression and then turned to smile at Yuzuri.

The light blue haired girl raised an unimpressed eyebrow and then locked eyes with Suzu who was on the same wavelength.

Shirayuki could see where this was going and grabbed Yuzuri's arm and shook her head. "Don't bring it up with him. He's got a lot going on at the moment-"

"Oh? More important than you? I don't think so!" shrilled Yuzuri in annoyance.

Suzu nodded in agreement.

They sat outside under a tree near the forest's entrance. In fact, it was near the spot where Zen had told her he loved her all those years ago.

The sun was about to set on a gorgeous, fun filled day.

They had explored the forest where Shirayuki had showed Yuzuri, the Botanist, some wonderful Clarinese native flowers which she had catalogued and Suzu was interested in how their properties were useful in Herbalism.

She had expected these questions and so Ryuu had been with them earlier, explaining it all. Of course, Shirayuki could too but Ryuu enjoyed it more than she.

Garrack had given her today off and called it a 'inter-cultural work experience day'. And for the past two weeks, Suzu and Yuzuri were able to provide them with some interesting discussions about both Herbalism and Botany - as well as a lot of laughs.

"Please don't mention it...I don't want him to think I'm trying to pressure him-"

"Obi? Pressure? Don't make me laugh, Shirayuki. He's the most laid back guy I've ever met!" said Suzu, rolling his eyes.

Shirayuki sighed. "Look. Don't tell anyone but lately, he's been a little...how do I put it...annoyed. I think its something I said, I'm not sure. Its the pressure of his higher duties too. Back in Lyrias, he only had to worry about me but now he has taken on the responsibilities of a knight to the fullest degree, he has been under the pump. And you know him, he never shows his emotions like that."

Yuzuri looked thoughtful and Suzu puzzled.

"Wow, man, would never have thought it, hey Yuzuri?"

She smirked and shook her head.

"Oh dear, Shirayuki...tell me. Have you heard about the honeymoon stage in a relationship?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki's cheeks were blushed and had been for the last half an hour. A relationship? Her and Obi?

Well, yes, it was but platonically. He would never think of her that way and to say that it was anything but that was just assumptions!

"You're saying that we're in a relationship and that we've passed the honeymoon stage and yet...we're not..."

"Damn it girl! You cook him dinner, clean and he _sleeps_ in the same bed with you every night! You can't tell me that's not a romantic relationship," exclaimed Yuzuri, absolutely appalled that Shirayuki was denying it. "And by the way, most married couples don't even sleep in the same bed and nor have sex anymore!"

She thought about that and though it _did_ seem that way...it just _wasn't_. They all reached Shirayuki's apartment.

"Look, I know what you're saying Yuzu but the point is, please just don't bring it up when Obi comes over," she said, opening the door but looking at Yuzuri as she entered.

Not even realising the candles were already on.

Suzu stopped dead and tapped Shirayuki on the shoulder.

"Don't bring what up?" said a curious voice from the kitchen.

Obi had an apple in his hand, which he had just taken a bite of, but now had an eyebrow raised. He was wearing his black uniform but had taken off the jacket, with only a black t-shirt underneath and black trousers - but was barefoot with his boots off. The first thing he always did when he walked in the door was take his uniform off but since Yuzuri and Suzu were visiting, he didn't take off anything else.

Today had been particularly taxing since some Lords had visited today, so he had to look respectable and also meet with some of them, along with some other Captains and Knights.

"O-Oh, Obi. I'm sorry I didn't have dinner ready, we got so distracted-"

"Nar its okay," he smiled, his eyes flicking down to Shirayuki's with a wink.

He curbed the urge to hug her in front of their friends since he didn't want them to get the wrong idea about them. Plus, Yuzuri was a notorious big mouth and gossiper and he didn't want to put his Miss in a difficult and awkward position.

"So...what were you saying?" he asked, pointedly looking at Suzu.

Suzu's sandy blonde hair was a mess as usual, looking like he'd just gotten out of bed, and he brought a hand up to the back and rubbed his neck, awkwardly dodging Obi's gaze.

"Oh...nothing really," he said and then caught Shirayuki's gaze, warning him not to open his mouth.

Yuzuri rolled her eyes. "Screw this. Obi, why aren't you taking your 'Miss' to the Tanbarun mountains, do you know how long she's waited?"

Silence enveloped the room. He was shocked but then that shock soon turned to annoyance.

Shirayuki could see it in his eyes. Oh god, why Yuzuri, why?

And Obi, poor sweet Obi had been working so hard and now he'll think she's pestering him.

"I'm sure Miss has told you I _can't,_ " he said quietly, looking down at her once more.

She nodded. "Of course. That's why I asked them _not_ to bring it up!"

Obi took another bite of his apple and then narrowed his eyes over at Yuzuri. They still stood in the entrance of the apartment but luckily the door was closed.

"Then why dwell on it?" he asked when he'd finished his mouthful.

" _Because_ , isn't she more important than work? Surely you've earned a break! If you ask the Prince-"

But he'd stopped listening. He was trying to keep his anger at bay...his annoyance but it was getting harder to focus on that the more that girl dribbled on.

Kai was no where near ready to go out into the field, another group could hardly throw daggers straight and he was due to go on a mission tomorrow. Did he have time to deal with Shirayuki's friend tonight?

No, not really.

Yuzuri was his friend too but man, she was really grating on his nerves.

"She can go on her own, you know. I don't have to be with her. I'm not stopping her...I'm not her body guard _anymore_ ," he said in annoyance.

He didn't yell but it was the way he said it.

Shirayuki's eyes widened and Yuzuri shut her mouth so fast, it was like it was never open. And Suzu groaned because what he'd said was meant to shut Yuzuri up - it wasn't meant to _hurt_ the one girl he knew that Obi loved.

Obi shocked himself too and as soon as he'd said it, his eyes went to Shirayuki who was looking at the ground now, some of her red locks hid her expression so he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Tactless. Man he was so tactless. He did blame it on the pressure from his job but ultimately, it was his own fault. He opened his mouth to apologise but she beat him to it.

"You're right, I'm sorry about all this Obi," she spoke softly but she wasn't looking at him (why wouldn't she look at him?). "I just remembered, there was something Garrack asked me to do at the office. Please excuse me."

And then she was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He never found her that night because she hid in a place he'd never look. Zen's office.

"So...you want some leave..." he asked, puzzled by the sudden motivation to go on a holiday.

He shot a look at Mitsuhide who shrugged and Kiki simply smiled.

"Well deserved, I think," she said in her normal taciturn voice but held a very small smile.

"Hmm but you know that Obi is under a lot of pressure lately-"

"Oh yes! I know, I'll be going on my own," she said suddenly but she averted her gaze, remembering Obi's words earlier.

Mitsuhide frowned at this and Kiki even raised an eyebrow.

"Are you having a tiff? Since when does that happen?" asked Zen suspiciously.

Shirayuki sighed. How would she get Zen to just approve it when she looked so down like this?

She wondered, what would Obi do?

Oh yes, deflect with a joke. A really bad one where people would wonder if it were true or not.

"The truth is, we had sex, I'm pregnant and now I'm running off to the Tanbarun mountains to hide it from him."

Zen's eyes practically popped out from its sockets. Kiki coughed and Mitsuhide seemed to have trouble breathing.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed at once.

But she laughed. Just their reactions alone were amusing.

Ah yes, now she knew why Obi said such things.

"I'm sorry, Zen...Mitsuhide and Kiki. I'm just joking," she said with a sheepish smile.

Mitsuhide breathed a sigh of relief, Kiki smiled and shook her head and Zen just stared at her in disbelief. Was this the Shirayuki he knew?

"Now, could you please approve the leave?"

Zen had never processed a document so fast in his entire life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm so excited, Yuki! We're going to-" began Yuzuri but then saw Shirayuki putting an index finger to her lips.

"Why are we keeping it from him? He said himself he didn't care if you went," said Suzu with a shrug, as he zipped up his rack sack, ready for travel.

Yuzuri looked at Suzu, scowling at him. She loved the guy but seriously, he was so dense in the ways of romance and also rejection. She put a hand on Shirayuki's back, rubbing circles around it comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki...its my fault, I know I shouldn't have brought it up," she said softly, resting her head on Shirayuki's shoulder as her hand snaked its way across her back and into a small hug.

Shirayuki shook her head and it was now that she had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure why because Obi had just said what she already knew; it wasn't his fault and she deserved it, really.

But when those words came out of his mouth, she had an epiphany. She knew exactly why she had wanted him to come so adamantly, it made her heart ache.

She'd never been needy. She accepted it when Izana had sent her to Lyrias, knowing that she wouldn't see Zen for at least two years and she _had_ missed Zen terribly then but it didn't break her heart.

Why is it now that she was going to see her father that her heart is aching, knowing that Obi wasn't coming with her? And it wouldn't even be for as long Lyrias, no, probably a few months.

Did she really love him that much?

Her eyes widened. And there it was...her epiphany. The creeping emotion that had grown gradually over the course of all the years she'd known the skillful, ninja warrior.

Always making her laugh, helping her, watching over her, sleeping in her bed...making her feel so elated and happy it was killing her.

"No, its not your fault Yuzuri. This is what's best. He...he'll be able to focus more when I'm gone and trust me, he'll be glad for the reprieve."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You look like shit," laughed Mitsuhide, sword in his hand, pointing it at him.

Obi glared at him but smiled that fake smile he always put on and rushed toward him.

"Was it cos you're fighting with Shirayuki?" he asked, dodging Obi's sword easily.

The ninja stopped and glared at him. "What?" All pretenses and fake smiles were dropped and only genuine confusion was left.

Now Mitsuhide was puzzled and lowered his wooden sword. "Didn't you see her off this morning?"

Obi's heart started to pound in his chest. What the hell? His Miss wouldn't leave without telling him...but then again, after what he said, he didn't blame her.

"Oh...did she leave?"

Mitsuhide was stunned. Shit, they _must_ have been fighting...badly.

"When?"

Now he wasn't sure he should tell Obi, maybe Shirayuki didn't want him to know?

And then Obi was closer and had his wooden sword pointing at his throat with a dangerous look in his eye. " _Tell me_."

The sword expert sighed, using his index and middle finger to point the sword away from him with a glare. "About now."

He knew that Obi was quick on his feet but Mitsuhide swore he blinked and then suddenly, the guy was gone.

Obi raced to her apartment, using his spare key, he opened the door to find that she _had_ indeed packed up and left. The kitchen was spotless and in her room, draws were half opened and emptied.

When he came out into the dining room, he saw an envelope sitting on the table with his name on it. He swiped it, pocketed it and then ran out, shutting and locking the door behind him.

He raced out to the stables where he saw a stable boy, cleaning up some hay.

"Did you see Shirayuki?"

The boy frowned. "The girl with the red hair."

"Oh yeah Mista, yeah. She left about twenty minutes ago with two others. Pretty she was."

Obi looked down the path from the stable which lead into the horizon, past the Royal gates.

"Yeah...yeah she is."

"Hey Mista. She left this for you."

Obi turned and the boy held out a round container. It was the salve she always rubbed into his cuts and bruises. He grasped it and muttered a thank you to the stable boy but as he left, he couldn't help thinking how it could have been _him_ riding with her. Just the two of them. And even though she was hurt by his words, she still managed to care for him.

He looked at the jar of salve in his hand.

When had he ever cared for a job like this? When had it ever been his top priority?

He knew it was better than he'd ever had it, when he lived day by day and job by job but still. He'd always told himself this was temporary.

But then Shirayuki came along and he wanted to stay. He'd always told himself and he'd even actually said to her that he'd follow her anywhere.

And look at him now...a promise he hadn't kept.

All she wanted was to go see her father with him and he knew she held it off so long because she was waiting for him to come around. He'd just never had the time and then he'd practically told her to go without him. She probably thought he didn't care...like he didn't want to go but he did.

He'd go anywhere with her and usually by now he'd think she didn't need him but it was clear that she did. After Zen had decided to become engaged to someone else, he'd expected Shirayuki to turn him away too.

Obi had waited and waited for the day when she would tell him to leave...but she never did. In the end, it was him that had told _her_ to go.

What a fool he was because he hadn't even meant it!

And she always looked after him, spent time with him and looked after his wounds - listened to all his gripes about his men and how horrible his day was. She was too good for him and there was no way he deserved everything she did for him and yet...he wanted it so badly.

Fuck it. He was going to go. It might not be today but he was going to get leave and go to her.

* * *

Yuzuri and Suzu settled into their quarters that one of the elder women of the village had arranged for them, near where Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki and herself had stayed last time but was just out of the village centre.

Shirayuki had already put her bag into a single bungalow that was near her father's in the village. The rooms were nice enough and she couldn't be more grateful but she couldn't wait to go exploring and to find out more about the village and its people.

She couldn't help but be proud of what her father had established, despite the fact he did all this but sacrificed knowing his daughter. But she didn't mind that anymore because no one could change the past, and who would she be if it were different?

Would she have met Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Raj...Obi?

There her heart went again. Just thinking about him made her miss him.

"So," began Mukaze, awkwardly, sitting on a chair at the bar.

Suzu and Yuzuri were talking animatedly to a local next to her but her father's voice brought her out of her thoughts, thankfully.

"So...what have you been up to?" asked Shirayuki, conversationally. She looked up at him next to her with a smile.

He shrugged. "Oh you know-"

"I heard there's another bandit problem, dad, is that true?"

Mukaze pursed his lips, wondering if he should tell her or not.

"Come on. The King of Clarines knows, therefore, I do because I work there," she said with a roll of the eyes.

He narrowed his eyes down at her as he took a sip of his rum. "Or is it because of that Prince?"

Shirayuki looked taken aback but then she remembered, her father probably hadn't heard of Zen's engagement or that she wasn't with him anymore.

"Father...we're not together anymore. Not that we ever _were_ officially or anything," explained Shirayuki as she took a sip of her own rum.

It seemed all they sold there was rum and ale so there wasn't much choice really.

Mukaze nodded as he downed the rest of his pint.

"I figured that since he wasn't with you and that you hadn't mentioned him yet. There's someone else though, isn't there?"

Shirayuki almost spat out her drink. Since when did he become so intuitive? Isn't that a mother's trait?

"Ah, who is it? Its not that Mitsu-what ever guy is it?" he asked suspiciously, eying her cautiously.

"Oh god... _no_!" she laughed, pink tinting her cheeks.

Mukaze looked away for a moment, putting an index finger and thumb to his chin in deep thought.

"Don't tell me its that dangerous fellow. The one who defeated Itoya..." began Mukaze whose gaze went to his daughter again, shaking his head. "Now _he_ is a warrior. And lets not forget how far he went to get you...on his _own_."

Shirayuki went silent and took a quiet sip of her rum.

"No," she lied. "No. He's not even my guard anymore."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week had passed and Suzu and Yuzuri were in their element. Apparently there was a need of Herbalists because their healer had recently fallen ill and was at an age where they couldn't work properly anyway.

She was quite a woman though, feisty and curt but they were finally getting used to her.

Chiyo was her name and she had been in the village for a long time. Mukaze had saved her from some human trafficking bandits, before the Claw had come into their radar.

"Young people...do you not know finesse at all?! Your fingers feel like ice and are like metal prongs!" she snapped at Yuzuri.

Shirayuki laughed at how she scowled at the old woman and even called her an 'old hag', which only made Chiyo laugh loudly in her face.

Suzu had retreated off with some of the villagers they had come to know, including Kazuki, to find some much needed herbs.

"Say girl, does your young man have any fighting skills?" asked Chiyo to Yuzuri.

The light blue haired girl shook her head. "Not really."

Chiyo looked over at Shirayuki and shook her head. "A shame. The bandits are around the area, can't be too careful. And all good young men should know these things! You've got a useless one there!"

And then she cackled, causing Yuzuri to lose her temper again but when she stopped, Shirayuki saw a seriousness to her expression. It was a warning.

Yuzuri had gone with Mukaze to meet the villagers and Suzu and Shirayuki remained with Chiyo.

The old woman had greying lilac hair, so she imagined in her day it would have been a much more vivid color. She had slender hands and although she was a little overweight now, she could imagine that she would have been quite the beauty back in her day.

She laid in bed with her long hair in a loose plait on one side, a white sleeping kimono covered her body and Shirayuki noticed Chiyo's blue orbs staring at her.

"Tell me, do you love someone, Shirayuki?"

Chiyo's voice was soft and almost...sweet and nostalgic.

"Yes."

"They're not here, though, are they?"

Shirayuki shook her head as she wrung out a white towel, walked over and placed it on top of Chiyo's head. "No."

"Ah, yes. I could see it in your eyes. You didn't have it before, when you came with the Prince and the others, but I can see it now."

She shook her head in disagreement. "You're wrong, Chiyo. I loved Zen, then."

Chiyo raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps, but it wasn't the same love as you have now."

Now she could feel the frustration that Yuzuri had before, but she held it at bay. "I disagree-"

But the older woman held a finger up, stopping Shirayuki's words and her eyes widened a little in surprise. "Girl, you're young so you probably don't know the difference. There are two types of romantic love. One is infatuation. Your heart pounds when you're around them, you think about them and you want to be with them but you can live without them. The second is true love. Your heart and your body ache for them, you want to be with them but you can't _live_ without them."

Shirayuki's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it but...perhaps Chiyo was right? Was this what she felt?

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes just thinking about it, because it was a tragic tale, wasn't it? Obi...he could live without her. He told her that she should go without him so he...she wasn't like that to him.

"You're right," she smiled through her tears. "But he just...he doesn't-"

"ATTACK!"

Shirayuki and Chiyo immediately looked outside. "Stay here! I'll check it out," gasped Shirayuki, squeezing Chiyo's hand before getting up and running to the window to firstly try and spot what was going on from where she was.

"Don't go out there!" warned Chiyo, but Shirayuki was already out the door.

* * *

 _Dear Obi  
_

 _As you may have already suspected, I've gone to the Tanbarun mountains. I just wanted to leave this letter but please only read it when you have the time, I know you've been under a lot of pressure and I bothered you unnecessarily with my wishes._

 _I'm so terribly sorry about last night. I've no words but I'll say this. I told Yuzuri in confidence about my wish to go see my father and I didn't want it to be something that pushed you to anger._

 _I know that I should have just gone but I suppose I really wanted you to come if you were able to. The reason I didn't was because I wanted you to meet my father, I think you would get on with him since you both are fighters (he has also met you once) and because I don't see myself bringing anyone but you._

 _Don't feel guilty about what you said to me (you may have already forgotten) but I just want you to know that I understand and what you said is true. You are Zen's knight first and foremost. I suppose I was pampered with your presence so often that I forget that you're no longer my body guard but to me, you are my closest and most treasured friend._

 _I know these past months I have probably asked too much of you, giving your schedule and higher duties, for that I apologise._

 _Remember to put on that salve at night and in the morning if you get a cut or bruise. You are free to use my apartment if you want to as you told me its in a much more convenient spot (and most of your clothes are here anyway). I won't be there to cook you meals but just go to the castle kitchen, they cook much better than I do anyway._

 _I'll be back in a few months and maybe when I get back we could spend the day together if you're not busy but I understand if you can't._

 _I will miss you,_

 _Shirayuki_

He stared at the piece of parchment, placing it back onto Shirayuki's dining table. A week had passed and before he'd even read the letter, he was staying here - although, he'd just gotten back from Wilant to help Lugis with his soldiers.

She apologised like it was her fault and he felt so guilty. He'd never gotten the chance to apologise or tell her how much he _didn't_ mean those words.

Although the part about him not being her guard anymore was true, the rest wasn't. He'd never _wanted_ her to go without him in fact, he never wanted her to travel _anywhere_ without him.

If she wanted him around, he would always want to be by her side.

He sank into the chair with his head in his hands. Never before in his life had a woman made him feel like this.

He thought about her constantly and when he did, his insides churned and his heart beat so fast he thought his chest would explode. But it hadn't always been this way.

When he knew he had no chance to have her, it wasn't this bad. He kept his distance easily, even encouraged Zen to be with her and gave him tips on how to woo her for gods sake.

As soon as he realised Zen had given her away, it was like all that hard work just fell away with a single line.

 _"Obi...will you stay with me?"_

And then of course, he'd said: _"Always, Miss."_

How could that beautiful, little woman just weave her way into his heart like this? How could she make him say and do things he'd never dreamed of?

Also, he'd never been the sweet, romantic type either. But he always found himself saying how beautiful she was or telling her that she made his heart beat fast and never stopped. When he slept with her, he'd never touch her, not once did he make sexual advances even when he wanted to...so much. She would cuddle against him sometimes, and that killed him, but he did it.

And he had screwed so many others - albeit before meeting Zen and Shirayuki - but had never much cared for being romantic...it was just a need.

So why...what was it that had changed? But no, it wasn't _what_ changed; _she_ had changed him.

That was love, wasn't it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His knee touched the red carpet as he knelt in front of his King. Prince Zen seated on his other side and Haki on his right.

If he'd known this was a formal meeting, he probably would have worn his black uniform with his cape.

"Your leave isn't approved, by the way," said Izana, his blue orbs piercing into Obi's.

Obi frowned. Why the hell not?

"Your highness?" questioned Obi and then his eyes flickered to Zen.

"It isn't approved, however, we need you to travel to the Tanbarun mountains. I'm assuming that's where you wanted to holiday to anyway, Sir Obi, is that correct?"

Now he was confused. His leave wasn't approved but they were going to send him there?

"Yes, that's correct. May I ask why?"

Izana smiled but Zen wasn't. He looked worried, in fact.

"Its the bandits. The Mountain's Lions have been trying to eradicate them but two days ago, they were attacked."

Obi's eyes widened and his first thought was of Shirayuki.

"We don't know what has happened but if they can send word then we assume they're okay. We need you to investigate because it seems like their base might be around there or perhaps they're targeting the Lion's now that they know they are enemies. However, you cannot leave for another week because I need you to ensure the army is up to scratch, in case of an attack here."

After Izana had finished talking, he gauged Obi's reaction. Surprisingly, the knight seemed to be taking it well.

Pity Izana didn't know what was actually going on inside Obi's head.

"Dismissed."

Obi got up and bowed his head before passing a pointed look at Zen and then turned on his heel. Once he was out of the throne room, Izana turned to Zen.

"I'm glad you didn't pipe up with anything smart then, Zen."

Zen was seething, his anger was clearly at a boiling point when he snapped his gaze to his brother.

"You should have told him-"

"What? Of Shirayuki?"

Prince Zen's jaw tightened, his fists clenched on the arm rests of the seat on the left of Izana.

"You know _what_ , King Brother."

"If I'd told him _that_ , he would have disobeyed orders."

Zen bristled. "Does she mean that little to you that you wouldn't let him? I know she's just a _commoner_ ," spat Zen, glaring at Izana. "But Shirayuki was seen running into the forest surrounding their village but she hasn't returned and if something happens to her..."

His face drained a little of color, just thinking about it. Not only would he miss her but...

"What?" asked Izana, wondering if Zen was more fond of her than he was letting on.

"If something happens to her we'll have more enemies."

"Ah yes. The Prince of Tanbarun or are you talking about her father, the leader of the Lions?"

Haki stared on quietly, watching the two converse. She knew who Zen was referring to...the reason Zen's face looked pale in fear of them.

"A person who has loved her for a long time...who holds her dear to his heart and the only man who we should fear," said Zen quietly, his blue orbs clouded as he thought deeply on how this could all turn out.

Izana was puzzled and he felt a small, soft hand on his forearm. His gaze went to Haki and she gave him a sad smile, shaking her head.

"Its Sir Obi."

Zen nodded when Izana looked at him with confusion. " _Him?"_

"He's one of my closest friends and the best damn fighter I've ever seen...which is why I know the lengths he'll go. If she _dies_ , no one will save us."

Izana thought for a moment and with a sigh, he leaned back in his throne. "There's no point telling him now. He's loyal to us...to _you_ , I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

Zen shrugged. "Maybe he wouldn't seek revenge if she died but he would never help us again, knowing that we could have sent him earlier. But to be honest, I'd like to go too...right now...if I weren't the Prince of Clarines, that is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cure**

 **Act II**

* * *

 ** _"Hey Yuzuri..."_**

 ** _She turned and raised an eyebrow._**

 ** _"Will you...do you think-"_**

 ** _Her eyes widened in excitement, anticipating what he was about to ask her._**

 ** _"-do you think you might like me...just a little?"_**

 ** _Her smile widened and she laughed. "Maybe. Maybe I love you."_**

 ** _He looked down at her with wide, shocked eyes because for days he'd been torturing himself with how he would tell her how much she meant to him but then she went and stole his thunder. As per usual.  
_**

 ** _And then the feeling that always felt fuzzy and warm when she was around seemed to do cartwheels in his chest._**

 ** _"Come on, lets go, Shirayuki and Obi are waiting for us in the library."_**

 ** _And then he grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the lab and into the frosty air of Lyrias._**

 _"SUZU!" screamed Yuzuri, her blue orbs desperate and frantic as they carried her away._

 _He'd grabbed for her, he **had** , but it was too late and he wasn't in any shape to help her. He heard voices around him but his whole mind and body focused on the only person he cared about. _

_How did it turn out this way? Yuzuri..._

 _"SHIRAYUKI!" he heard a loud booming voice._

 _His vision began to blur and the last thing he saw was red hair, rushing into the forest and then there was nothing._

He awoke and he was so damn cold. Was he back in Lyrias?

His retinas adjusted to the light that seemed to be filtering in through the gaps in the curtains. Suzu began to sat up but his whole body was stiff and then he noticed how wet his shirt was from beneath the sheets.

"Its sweat," said a deep voice from the corner of the room.

Suzu snapped his head toward the person and his eyes widened. It was the Chief. He pulled the covers off him and shock came over him.

He had bandages over his stomach and then the pain hit him. He winced but he didn't make a sound.

How could he show pain in front of the Chief? When the older man himself looked pretty run down too.

He had bandages around his arms and torso and his face was bruised with a couple of cuts and one particularly nasty cut sat just above his cheek.

"W-what the hell happened?" breathed Suzu, finally finding his voice.

Mukaze shook his head.

"She didn't tell me you guys were coming. If she had, I would have said not to come. But then she just turned up and then how could I refuse? She's just like her mother...you can't say no to her."

The blonde man frowned in confusion. "Uh...do you mean Shirayuki?"

Mukaze didn't answer but Suzu took that as a yes.

"Kid, you can't fight, can you?"

He shook his head. "Shit...Yuzuri-"

"She was taken."

Suzu took a sharp intake of breath.

"Show me. Show me how to fight."

Mukaze closed his eyes for a moment and nodded once. "You've learned how to heal, boy. But I'll have to show you how to kill, can you do that?"

He didn't argue with that, so he nodded, because he'd do anything to get Yuzuri back.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

* * *

They were getting better. Kai could at least hit a target now and the group of young men who he'd thought couldn't climb a hill before, could now at least climb up the castle wall. They were slow but they did it.

And today, Shiira and another guard he'd trained, snuck up on him from the shadows.

He'd been walking toward the next training ground, well, it wasn't officially a training ground but it was a place he used to help his soldiers learn how to climb and jump across trees.

Obi didn't hear a sound when a kunai knife was held to his neck and another pointed into his ribs. They thought he was angry but he was anything but.

No, this meant he could leave earlier.

The King wanted an army full of Obi's and he was going to get it.

Izana had hundreds of soldiers and Knights but Obi's soldiers were a special army of ninjas who could scale walls, perform reconnaissance without detection, hide in trees and if needed, could perform assassinations under the radar.

Izana had been pleased when he visited with the news.

Obi had an odd feeling though. His Master hadn't said much for almost a week and he hadn't visited to check on his progress. Zen hadn't even asked for some late night training in the courtyard - and even Kiki nor the Mister had come to visit.

And Izana looked at him strangely. They knew something he didn't, that was for sure.

He'd packed extremely light with only enough rations for two days, some weapons (including a sword, despite the fact he didn't like swords that much), a bed roll and that was it. The horse would thank him because he planned on arriving in the Tanbarun mountains ahead of schedule.

But as he began to walk the horse out of the stable, he found a familiar face standing at the entrance.

"Ryuu?"

The boy stood a little below Obi's height now. They'd always told him to be patient because he wouldn't always be a little boy who Obi could lift out of trees easily.

"She's gone."

Obi stopped in his tracks, his mouth open with a quip but it died with the boy's words.

"Who?"

"Shirayuki. I got sent my own letter - one that was sent separately from the King's. I've been asked to give you this," said Ryuu quickly, walking over to Obi and handing him a satchel.

Obi sighed. "Yeah Ryuu, she left over four days ago-"

"No, idiot. I already knew _that_. Didn't the King tell you? The Lion's were attacked," spat Ryuu incredulously.

The taller man nodded. "Yeah but they're okay, they sent a message, I'm heading there right-"

"They took Yuzuri, Obi! And Shirayuki ran into the forest to save her and she hasn't been seen since!" exclaimed Ryuu.

Its like the air had been knocked right out of him. No...

"W-why didn't Master tell me?" he breathed quietly in disbelief, his hand gripping the horses reign tightly in his hand.

"When did you get that message?" he asked quickly.

He put his foot into the stirrup and quickly hoisted his other leg over the saddle, his other foot inserting itself into the other stirrup.

Ryuu looked up at him, his violet orbs filled with worry and anger at the fact that no one had informed the only person that needed to know.

"Four days ago."

Obi reached behind him and put the satchel that Ryuu had given him into one of the pouches sitting behind the saddle.

"They didn't tell you, did they?"

The Knight didn't answer, his expression hard and Ryuu thought he saw betrayal in his auburn eyes that faced straight ahead of him. "Save her...don't let her d-"

"Don't say it!" snapped Obi, not meaning to sound angry at Ryuu but he didn't want to hear him say... _that_. "Count on me, Little Ryuu." His voice sounded lighter then.

And the boy looked up at him with a half smile. "I will. I wish I could come."

Obi shook his head and ushered the horse to a trot. "You don't want to, trust me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had planned on having a rest, only one, but that plan was shot now that he knew the truth.

He would ride for two days straight unless he was fatigued.

Obi had always hated riding on his own because it gave him too much time to think. This was no exception.

How could Zen not tell him about Shirayuki? He still cared about her, Obi knew he did because he saw the look that Zen would pass her way sometimes when she wasn't looking. He knew that look all too well.

So why? His Master cared for her but why not send him earlier? Maybe he could have saved her by now! And they were friends weren't they? At the beginning he knew he they weren't. Zen was a Prince and he was just his prisoner (sort of), doing his bidding; knowing in his mind that he would be leaving.

But then slowly and surely they'd come to trust each other and they were interesting people, after all of the missions and stories told and jokes...then all of a sudden, Obi didn't want to leave.

Half because of Zen but the other half...

The other half had gone on her own, off to the Tanbarun mountains.

Damn her for going without him. He hated that the last words he spoke to her were so harsh and even though he didn't mean any of it, she probably thought he did.

What if those were the last words he spoke to her?

Anger coursed through his body and his eyes grew dangerous just thinking about someone laying hands on her... _again_.

When she was back in his arms, he was going to have a _serious_ talk with her.

* * *

When she'd imagined the bandits, she would never had come up with this scenario.

Her lips were dry from dehydration, her hands shook slightly from cutting up herbs non-stop since her _arrival_. Her eyes kept darting over to the unconscious girl in the corner, on top of some pillows on the floor because she was the only thing keeping her from collapsing from fatigue.

"Stop looking at her and mix!" snarled a man from behind her.

Shirayuki flinched and nodded silently. "I need that book I asked for-"

"It's commin' alrigh'?" he snapped.

She looked over her shoulder, taking in the brute of a man. He wore khaki colored trousers which were tattered and frayed with knee high brown boots and he had a white shirt with a black vest over the top, sword at his hip, a dagger on the opposite side and was quite stocky. His hair was brown, cut short but it was his face that caused her concern.

He was sweating and some welts were forming on his skin that she could see popping out from his collar. His eyes were having trouble focusing, she could tell because they darted around every few seconds and his eyes widened a little each time. He kept putting the back of his hand to his forehead and was breathing more rapidly than he had half an hour ago.

"You need attention," she said evenly before turning back to her work. "You're sick."

The man walked forward but staggered slightly before grabbing the back of her sun dress near her upper back and yanked it back. She screamed in surprise as she fell to the floor.

Wincing with pain she looked up at the man angrily, her eyes showing fire. "Just make our remedy!" he snapped before walking back to the door frame.

It seemed that action really took it out of him because he put his forearm to the frame and leaned against it, taking a few breaths.

Shirayuki noticed how he said 'our'. Now it was all coming together and she knew what she had to do.

"I'm a few minutes away from your remedy. You should go and get your leader, I will talk with them about it."

The man looked down at her with a glare but nodded and walked out of the room.

 _She ran as fast as she could, away from the room where Chiyo was laying, around the wooden planked path which wound around the village._

 _The shout had come from the forest and that was where Yuzuri had gone. Fear made her heart pound in her chest and hoped against hope that she was alright._

 _She ran up the stairs, past the rooms where Suzu and Yuzuri were staying and past more houses and bungalows. Where was everyone?_

 _Shirayuki looked around her as she ran and saw a few older men and some women hiding or looking out their windows but everyone else was no where to be seen._

 _When she came closer to the stairs that lead up into the forest she heard shouts and orders being yelled. Her father._

 _Her legs moved quickly, going up two steps at a time and then she panicked because she heard metal on metal and angry shouts which meant there was fighting going on._

 _When she reached the top she managed to spot Yuzuri but she was being carried over a man's shoulder and disappeared into the forest line. She saw Suzu grasping for her but he was covered in blood and collapsed._

 _Oh god. There were a few bodies lying on the ground, also covered in blood like Suzu, and in her state of mind she couldn't tell who was who - bandits or Lions, she wasn't sure. But she did see her father fighting with his sword against a man who seemed to be evenly matched._

 _She wanted to see if Suzu was okay (he was yelling for Yuzuri, clearly in shock) but her priority was Yuzuri._

 _Shirayuki knew she wasn't Obi and there was no way she could fight but she could jump them and at least slow them down. If worst comes to worst, she would go with them - at least then Yuzuri wouldn't be alone._

 _She couldn't let them take her alone...she knew what that was like._

 _Her father's desperate cries for her were hard to run from but she had no choice._

 ** _I'm sorry_ _father._**

 _Shirayuki ran through the brush, almost tripping a few times, but she was determined._

 _She spotted Yuzuri's form, just, through the dim light that pierced through gaps in the trees. The further she ran, however, the denser the forest became._

 _For some reason, she swore that Yuzuri was getting closer. Was she actually catching up to them?_

 _And then Yuzuri spotted Shirayuki and the girl's eyes widened with a gasp. The man turned with her still on his shoulder but his eyes focused on something behind her._

 _She turned but the last thing she remembered was incredible pain._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Shirayuki awoke to the sound of low toned voices. Her forest green eyes blinked open and she groaned a little; feeling the effects of what ever had hit her on the head._

 _She felt a pillow underneath her head and sat up slowly. "Yuzu..."_

 _"She'll be fine. Seems she wasn't the one we were after anyway."_

 _These words caused her to fully awaken and she looked around her to find an older woman standing in the doorway of a strange room that she'd never seen before._

 _And then she remembered that she had followed the bandits._

 _The woman standing before her wore a greyish-green colored dress that reached her ankles, a black cardigan over the top and a grey woolen shawl that covered her shoulders. Her grey hair was up in a bun, tied with a pin and her cool hazel orbs regarding Shirayuki carefully. She held a black walking stick in her hand but didn't seem to be leaning on it._

 _"You. I have heard of the girl with red hair. You cut off some of it and left it in Tanbarun for the idiot Prince to receive, instead of your body."_

 _Shirayuki flinched at the words because that had been so long ago, in fact, she had not long after become_ friends _with Prince Raj._

 _She nodded though, not wanting to cause animosity yet._

 _"Where is she?" she dared to ask, her eyes had now fallen to the ground._

 _"Follow me."_

 _The woman slammed the bottom end of the stick to the ground and two guards appeared that had been standing on the other side of the wall. She nodded at them and when Shirayuki and the woman walked through the door, they followed._

 _Shirayuki took in where they were. The place was so similar to her father's hidden village in the mountains. There were bungalows and houses and she could see around half a mile away that there was a tavern of some sort and there was another building down below but couldn't tell what it was. If she had to guess, perhaps it was a farm house?_

 _They walked down some stairs but Shirayuki couldn't help to notice that some people were hunched over, coughing, and most of them had their whole bodies covered either in shauls and scarves and had long sleeved shirts or jumpers and trousers on._

 _"Do you know we killed half a dozen of Mukaze's men," said the woman curtly as they walked._

 _Shirayuki's eyes widened in horror._

 _"We've always been rivals up here, alone on the mountain's. Its a shame that we had to resort to such things."_

 _She remained silent but tears were running down her face. How could this have happened? Why didn't her father say something the day she arrived?_

 _Finally, she noticed they had reached the farm house she had observed earlier. They were on the ground now and when she turned to look behind her, she realised just how high they had been before._

 _More people were huddled around a well, some coughed and their eyes stared at them as they walked by. They were so pale._

 _Even in the dwindling light, she could see it. She **knew** what sickness looked like. _

_There was something very wrong with this village...and these bandits._

 _"A-are you their leader?" she asked, after a few moments of silence._

 _"Yes. My name is Roki."_

 _When they reached the farm house doors, she expected horses, cows, yaks...not people._

 _The woman nodded to the men who held the doors open - only long enough for Shirayuki to see the people inside - but closed them and then the woman was facing her._

 _"You are the Herbalist who cured Lyrias?"_

 _Shirayuki's eyes widened. "T-that wasn't just me-"_

 _"No, but you were the one who discovered how-"_

 _"Yes but-"_

 _"You will come with me and you will make us our remedy."_

Roki entered the room but Shirayuki had noticed her decline in health. She'd thought the woman old before but this was much more than that.

She was hunched over with a young man of the village, who seemed healthier than the others, holding her arm to keep her steady.

"Have you finished it?" asked Roki, surprised.

Shirayuki shook her head. "I know what's going on here. That's why you took Yuzuri because you thought she was a healer."

Roki narrowed her eyes at her. "Finish the remedy-" screamed the woman, desperation in her eyes. Fear...fear of death.

"You said that you and my father's villages are rivals and that you regretted that things turned out this way. Its because of the sickness, isn't it? You can't go out anymore because too many of you are sick."

Roki shot at look at the man beside her and he turned toward Shirayuki and nodded.

"I-I can help you. I will help you find a cure. In return, you have to let Yuzuri go or at least, don't bring her any harm. And you _must_ let me see her. I'll also need the books I asked for."

The woman regarded Shirayuki for a moment, taking in what she had discovered and then nodded silently. She banged her stick to the ground and another guard came from behind her, through the doorway with a few books in his arms.

"But if you so much as try to escape with her, you will die. I may seem like an old, sick woman but don't think for a second that I won't have you both killed. Before this sickness, we were well versed with the ways of killing - the reason for our rivalry with the Mountain's Lions."

Shirayuki was afraid but her need to protect Yuzuri far outweighed anything else. She nodded as the man placed the books on top of the table where she was working on their remedy.

* * *

When he arrived, he'd expected a welcoming party, but instead swords were drawn and there was fear in their eyes.

Shirayuki's father was among them but when his green orbs, so similar to Shirayuki's, came across the symbol on his lapel, he sheathed his sword slowly.

He commanded for his men to lower their swords. Obi got off his horse quickly and a man grabbed the reigns, shooting Obi a wary look.

The man had long grey hair tied into a pony tail and stood at the same height as Obi.

" _You_ ," the man said. "The Chief's been waiting for you."

Obi narrowed his eyes but let Itoya lead his horse to the stable for him and then he turned to face Mukaze. The man was broad shouldered, well built and his very presence displayed experience on the battlefield.

He couldn't believe that _this_ man was the father of Shirayuki, considering where she was small, kind and beautiful as well as trusting, this man was tall, on edge (and not just because of what was going on) and had distrust written all over him. He wore flowing robes of dark green and khaki color with an insignia on the back. The Mountain's Lions, he assumed and as he walked toward Obi with purpose; even his very walk was demanding.

Despite all that, he was in a hurry and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. And he was pissed off, tired, hungry and thirsty.

"You are the one from before. The one that-"

"Where is she?" demanded Obi, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Mukaze stared at Obi and then his eyes traveled downward at his attire.

"You may be a Knight of the Royal Army but here, you're just a kid," he said, holding out his hand for his men to stand down.

They circled around the two of them with their hands on the hilt of their swords.

"Chief, he's her guard," began a younger man and Obi's auburn orbs crossed over to where Kazuki stood out from the ring of men, his eyes on Obi.

" _Was_ ," corrected Mukaze, regarding Obi carefully.

Obi growled. "I don't have time for this. Where is she?"

Mukaze clenched his jaw. "She ran after them and I-"

"I _knew_ it was a mistake for her to come here without me...even the Lion's can't protect her," spat Obi in anger. "I'll find her myself."

Shirayuki's father frowned at his words. "She lied."

Obi who had walked a few steps and was about to part through his men turned in confusion. His eyes focused on Mukaze who looked deep in thought.

"She said you weren't her guard anymore but she lied about that-"

"No, she didn't. I'm not her body guard."

Mukaze's green orbs widened. "Ah, I see. She lied about that too, then."

"What are you-" began Obi, taking a step toward the Chief of the village to question him.

"You're the one she was thinking about when she lied about not loving anyone else."

Obi took a sharp intake of breath like the wind had been knocked right out of him. He turned away from the man as his jaw tightened - now was not the time for such thoughts.

"You're wrong. I _have_ to find her, we're just wasting time-"

"Not in those clothes you aren't. Men of the Royal Army do no good here. Come and we'll get my daughter back."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He knew the saying 'fools rush in' but he couldn't just wait around. Shirayuki was out there and he _needed_ to be by her side.

Damn his side mission, he didn't actually care about the bandits or what they were doing, all he cared about was her.

But they wouldn't let him go without explaining the situation.

"Boy, if you rush out there now, you'll be killed. No matter how skilled with a blade you are," said Mukaze sagely as they sat at a table in front of the bar.

Obi remembered it was the place they gathered around in celebration of eradicating the Claw and saving Shirayuki from Umihebi. He almost wanted to laugh at how simple those times were compared to now.

Itoya sat to Mukaze's right and Kazuki on his left and thirty other men filtered themselves around them. All with a mug with ale or rum in hand.

He wanted to point out that it wasn't exactly the time to be relaxing but he supposed that wouldn't go down so well.

"We've been rivals with the Serpents for years...that's what they called themselves. We discovered their whereabouts when news of attacks, killings and pillaging was heard from surrounding villages in Tanbarun and even some in the country of Clarines that are close to the mountain. But, we've never come to blows like this before. They had _never_ attacked our village directly until a week ago."

Obi listened but didn't ask questions in hopes that it would make this conversation go faster.

"Two weeks before Shirayuki's arrival, news of their attacks on the villages were becoming more brutal and erratic. We don't know why. I sent a messenger to their village to deliver a note, asking their leader to meet with me," explained Mukaze with a sigh, taking a large gulp of ale.

"He never returned. Those bastards killed him, I just know it!" exclaimed Kazuki, his eyes filled with anger.

He slammed a fist on the table beside him, causing some of the drinks on top of it to clink together.

"And then they attacked a week ago. Why?" asked Obi, flashing a look at Kazuki before focusing back on Shirayuki's father.

A glass of water sat in front of him and he took a sip, placing it back down. He was now in more comfortable attire with his black pants and boots, long sleeved black shirt and had his bone colored hat on.

It was the same outfit he had met his Miss in (without the soldier's shirt on top) - he wore it at home sometimes, minus the hat. Some things he could never change and he hadn't yet had the heart to throw this outfit away.

And now it was coming in handy - and not just as lounging around gear.

"Apparently they were looking for a healer. My daughter's friend was mistaken for one of them but she...Shirayuki went after her."

Obi wasn't surprised to be honest. His Miss was going to be the death of him. Why did she have to care about people so damned much?

"Where?"

Mukaze sighed. "We have to wait, kid. Its not quite night fall but when it comes...we'll _all_ go."

Obi clenched his fists but managed a nod.

"I should have been here," he said quietly, his eyes elsewhere, deep in thought. He forgot he was in company.

"Yeah you should have," said a voice from the bar.

Obi's eyes followed the voice with recognition.

His tall form sat at the bar, his hair disheveled as usual, but he was slouching. And that itself wasn't unusual, it was the way he was positioned to one side and then he saw some white bandage that poked out from under the bottom of his shirt that must have unraveled underneath.

Suzu turned to glare over at them, a pint of rum in his hand. He wasn't in any shape to move a lot, considering his injury from a week ago, but also, unbeknownst to Obi, he had been training with Mukaze too.

Not vigorous training, due to his injury, but enough to defend himself. When he was healed, he planned to really learn but there wasn't time, was there?

"Suzu," began Obi in surprise, getting up from his position at the table to walk over to his friend.

"Look-"

"Don't _bother_. She ran off, I know that and we followed. No one could have known...but, man, we could have used you a week ago," said Suzu with more understanding than Obi would have had.

Obi didn't know what to say. He was never one to _not_ know what to say - even if he just joked to fill the void of silence. However, he wasn't good at apologising or giving comfort to someone who lost a person they cared about.

He _was_ a man of action though, so he put a hand on Suzu's shoulder and squeezed it a little.

Obi leaned against the counter with an elbow resting on top of it and Suzu noticed Obi looking out up at the forest, his eyes cold and calculating or perhaps it was anger about something.

"Don't blame yourself, she wouldn't want you to," he said quietly, like he was trying to tell himself the same thing.

It wasn't working. If he'd been more like Obi and actually knew how to defend himself, maybe he could have saved her.

Maybe he would have seen the sword come down toward his side and instead of it ripping through his skin, he could have avoided it. It hadn't been fatal but had been enough to send him into shock and immobilize him.

"You said so yourself, you're not her body guard anymore-"

"Not by order but I _am_ , Suzu," said Obi evenly, casting his eyes to the blonde for a moment.

Suzu managed a chuckle, despite the situation because it was just a typical Obi response. Not revealing anything by his words, unless you read between them, wondering if he was actually saying something _else_.

And if one _could_ read what he was saying, he wondered if they meant that he wanted to protect her for himself and not because of an order from anyone and he knew the reason why that would be.

"Just promise me that you'll save them."

Obi wanted to promise him but his first priority was Shirayuki and if it were a choice between Shirayuki and Yuzuri he would always choose his Miss first, no matter the cost.

* * *

Examinations had been the first port of call and then isolation (quarantine).

When Yuzuri had awoken a day ago (after much worry from Shirayuki because why had she been out that long?), they had both decided this was the best course of action.

They had to at least look like they were trying to save them. When the guard stepped away for a moment, they'd whispered to each other how they _weren't_ going to do that.

But then Shirayuki had an epiphany...and not the personal kind like that from over a week ago. _Focus, focus_.

 _"No, Yuki...that's insanity!" shrilled Yuzuri in a whisper, her blue orbs blaring at her red headed friend._

 _Shirayuki was crunching some herbs in a bowl but turned once to give a look to Yuzuri._

 _"Its too heartless not to help them find a cure, Yuzuri, but this will also ensure that they keep their promises."_

 _Yuzuri glared. "You're too kind for your own good. And do you think we can even do that? Find the cure?"_

 _Shirayuki reached up and tucked a red strand of fly away hair behind her ear and then pointed at a page in one of the books they had procured for them to study._

 _Yuzuri followed her finger and read the lines on the page, and the title._

 _She shook her head. "How are we supposed to find patient zero?"  
_

 _She smiled. "I already know who it is."_

 _"How will we synthesize a cure? Blood is the only thing I can think of and...don't tell me."  
_

 _"Yes, Yuzu. Its the only way."_

Before they could even think of creating the cure with her clean blood, they would need to get a sample from the patient who had contracted the disease first.

Over the days since their plan was born, they had given instructions to Roki and she had fulfilled them to the best of her abilities, while she was still able.

Quarantine was the first. Separating the various degrees of sickness in groups and those who weren't sick yet (not many of them were left) had to wear a cloth over their mouths because they couldn't be certain if it was spread with saliva and bodily fluids.

With the way it spread so quickly, though, she was sure it was. They'd thought of the food or the water but not everyone ate the same thing and they drank the same water the Lion's did, since it was straight off the mountain and so that was ticked off the list straight away.

The only logical explanation was that 'patient zero' had brought it from one of their raids and then had spread it to their entire village.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuzuri looked at Shirayuki skeptically as she inserted the needle she had fashioned from a common native plant in these parts and stuck it into her arm.

She winced but gave Yuzuri a reassuring smile.

They had created a substance from a sample from patient zero and used the other side of the needle to piece the container it was held in so that it would enter Shirayuki's blood.

When it was all gone, they waited until Shirayuki began to show symptoms. The village leader would think she had contracted the disease, she didn't need to know that this was all part of the synthesis for the cure.

When nightfall came, her symptoms had increased exponentially and much faster than the others. Shirayuki had been laid into some pillows in the corner.

 _"We're all doomed," spoke Roki as she coughed and spluttered. "A quarter of my v-village have already s-succumbed to-to this wretched disease and not even **she** could save us."  
_

 _Roki turned to leave, with a cloth to her mouth so she didn't spread it to her men that surrounded her in the cottage where Shirayuki and Yuzuri had been working. She turned and gave Yuzuri a look as the girl clutched at Shirayuki who had fainted with despair, tears threatening to fall._

 _"She can die in that corner, that's all she deserves now. And when **you** go, we'll all be buried together."_

Surprisingly, the old woman was holding out. Yuzuri also noted that Roki had taken the last of the remedy a short while ago.

"Oh Yuki...you've killed yourself," cried Yuzuri, hugging Shirayuki's small frame tightly, rocking her back and forth with her head in Yuzuri's lap.

And that was when she heard yelling and swords colliding down below.

* * *

Suzu observed his friend fasten a sheath with a dagger in it onto his belt, the hilt resting on the side of his hip. On the other side was a sword, not his preferred weapon of choice, and a pouch full of daggers sat on the back of the belt.

When he saw Obi like this, he didn't see a Royal Knight...he saw a ninja, ready to go into battle.

He wondered absently whether this was just a normal day for him.

Obi's auburn, cat-like eyes were on Suzu suddenly and they looked so vivid with only the veil of the moon lighting the clearing. He pursed his lips and looked displeased. He walked over to Suzu and grabbed the arm that held his sword.

"If you're using one hand, grip the handle in the middle. If you're using two, put your right hand at the top and the left closer to the bottom," he explained, as if talking to one of his soldier's back home, adjusting Suzu's hold on the hilt.

Suzu nodded in thanks. "This is just another day for you, huh?"

Obi raised an eyebrow and straightened back into a standing position, letting go of Suzu.

"I mean like, you do this sort of stuff all the time, right? Going into battle, fighting for your life...dangerous stuff, right?"

The Knight shrugged. "I haven't done something like this for over a year."

Suzu was surprised by that answer and couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't the time for it but often their jokes covered some truths that they weren't willing to share and this was no exception.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger, huh?"

Obi couldn't help but give a half smile. "Miss hates it when I get injured and Master has only sent me on recon jobs for the past year. Training soldiers is a bonus."

Their conversation was cut short when Mukaze turned up with his men, giving them orders on how they were going to proceed.

"Shirayuki and her friend Yuzuri are the priority. Everyone else you can kill, if you have to."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mukaze wasn't surprised that Obi was so capable but it was interesting to watch Shirayuki's former guard in action.

The way he weaved through the trees, jumping down to take out men so stealthily, like a cat really. Not at all like he imagined a Royal Knight would be, but then again, a Royal Knight wouldn't have trekked across a country and beat his best man Itoya in a one on one battle and all to get Shirayuki back.

Was he bothered that he could kill men so easily? Well, at the moment it was an asset.

He ran forward, his men around him doing the same, but he couldn't help but notice when Obi struck down from a tree behind one man, stuck a knife in his throat and immediately was onto the next, like it was child's play.

He had a dangerous, deadly look in eyes and he wondered, did his daughter see that in his eyes when she looked at him?

A group of men were ahead and they could see the village gates in the distance.

The fighting became more constant and before they knew it, Suzu had slashed a man in the chest (not shallow enough) but he had recovered, running through the village gates. He alerted everyone that they were under attack.

Obi jumped down to the ground beside him. Mukaze looked over at him and they shared a look.

Things were going to be much harder now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuzuri clutched to Shirayuki's shivering body for dear life and tears had been falling down her cheeks for, well, she wasn't even sure how long.

God, how had things turned out this way? She'd been so excited, Suzu included, to go and visit the Mountain's Lions.

She'd heard about the rare flowers up here and now that she'd seen some of them through making this village's remedy for a straight week, she hated it because this was _not_ the way she wanted to research botany.

The fighting was ongoing in the distance but when she looked down at Shirayuki, her shivering seemed to have stopped.

"God, Shirayuki," she sobbed.

Suddenly her ears pricked up when she heard footsteps and her eyes widened. Fear clutched at her but she managed to shift them both out of the light from the moon and further into the corner.

What if it was one of Roki's men, come to finish them off so the Lion's couldn't rescue them?

Yuzuri's blue orbs searched the room, trying to see if there was some sort of weapon she could use. Not that she knew how to use a weapon but anything is better than nothing.

Her eyes settled on the knife she had been using to cut off leaves and flowers from the plants which sat on the bench they had been using for a week.

She pushed Shirayuki off her gently, got to her hands and knees and quietly crept over to the table. Her hand touched the top of the knife when another hand pushed onto the top of hers.

She screamed.

"Shit, Yuzu, its me!" hissed a voice.

Yuzuri had squeezed her eyes shut, but when she heard his voice, she opened them to find that she wasn't dreaming. It was Suzu.

She had hoped he hadn't come because she didn't want him to get hurt. She loved that he was a Herbalist and even though he couldn't protect her before, she still loved that about him.

She didn't have to worry, like Shirayuki did about Obi.

How could you watch the man you love go out into battle and worry that he'd never return?

She jumped up into his arms and wrapped herself around his torso, breathing in his scent. Suzu seemed to wince and it was then she remembered he'd been injured a week ago.

"Oh god, sorry," she murmured, her breath on his chest.

"Its okay...I have to get you two out of here," he said quickly, pushing Yuzuri away and looked into her eyes.

Suddenly he pulled away from her and ran to the window when he heard yelling. "Shit, we've gotta go."

Yuzuri looked crestfallen and shook her head. "Shirayuki...she-"

Rustling was heard behind them and green forest eyes looked up at them.

"Oh my god, Shirayuki!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hold him!" yelled Roki but then turned from the man holding her to cough into a cloth. When she pulled it away, a patch of phlegm mixed with blood was splattered on its surface.

It was the last stage before death. Fear gripped her heart, knowing she would be gone soon, but she needed to hold on as long as she could for her village. She turned slowly, walking over to where the one man who had killed most of them was being held down by four of her own.

The bandits had managed to push half of Mukaze's men and Obi back and so they were still in the forest, just outside the gates. Her eyes flitted behind her to where she could see Mukaze fighting and then she turned to look down at Obi.

"You, young man, have killed over half a dozen of my men," she said sourly.

Obi struggled against the men holding him, but it was just too much. Two held his arms out from his body, another was crouched behind him with an arm around his neck and the other held a knife to his back, in case he tried anything.

He was on his knees and he spotted one of his knives on the ground.

A man walking toward them saw it and kicked it away, then walked up to him and held a sword to his throat.

"I could use a man like you," she said with half a smile. "It takes four of my men to hold you...what skill."

Obi narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather die."

One of the men holding him punched him in the face, splitting his lip. He laughed but there was no humor behind it and then spat out the blood onto the ground at her feet.

"Where _is_ she?" he said in a dangerously low tone, his auburn orbs piercing into her own gaze.

Roki regarded him for a moment, thinking about which one he was talking about.

"The red head who is dying or the blue haired girl who will soon follow?" she asked callously with a smirk on her old, chapped lips.

His eyes flew open. "You're lying!" he yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, boy, you'll join them. Kill him."

"If you kill him, you all die," she yelled from across the clearing, holding a knife to her own throat.

All heads turned and stared at the intruder. Some of her men went to advance on her but waited for a moment, wondering what her explanation was.

Roki was in shock. How could she be standing after...the symptoms?

"Miss," spoke Obi in disbelief. "W-what are you doing?"

"Trust me," she spoke to him, her eyes meeting his for a moment as she walked closer toward them.

Behind her, Mukaze seemed to have broken free of his fight, running toward them with his men in tow.

Roki's men were surrounding them all, however and when Mukaze, Suzu and Yuzuri and his men joined them, the bandits circled around. Mukaze's eyes widened at the situation and wanted to grab her and run but felt that it wouldn't do any good and would probably just get them all killed.

"How do you think I'm standing? Alive? I _am_ the cure!" she said confidently, her eyes ablaze with determination at the woman who had caused them all such horrible disaster. "I will spill every last drop of my blood right here if you kill him."

The old woman let out a breath and motioned for the man with the sword to Obi's throat to lower it. He did as commanded.

"Let them _all_ go and I will give you your cure."

Roki looked at her but narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare. You wouldn't risk your life for him-"

"You give me no choice then," Shirayuki spoke quietly, her eyes went to Obi who now understood what she was doing.

"Miss, don't... _please,_ don't!"

Shirayuki pushed the blade to her neck, breaking the skin, and blood starting forming from the cut. She winced from the pain but it was worth it to ensure that her demands were met.

"NO!" screamed Roki and then Shirayuki stopped.

Her green orbs focused on Roki, daring her to defy her.

Roki motioned to the men holding Obi and they let go of him. When he was on his feet, he rushed toward Shirayuki but was stopped as men stepped in front of him with their swords pointed at him.

"If anyone even _touches_ him, your cure will feed the forest floor!" exclaimed Shirayuki with fear in her eyes and Obi looked around the men in front of him to meet her gaze.

When had she become so brave? And why did she say things like that, as if she...

"When they have gone, _all_ of them, back to the Lion's village, I will give you your cure," she said quietly, averting her eyes from Obi's.

"Miss...no-"

"Agreed!" said Roki quickly, nodding to her men who stepped away from Obi and walked to stand behind Shirayuki. "You're all free to go."

"This is the only way, Obi. I'm so sorry," she murmured with tears in her eyes but she faced the ground.

She finally met his gaze after a few seconds but he was angry. Unbelievably so.

" _No!_ " he yelled and she swore his mask that he always wore was torn from his face because he looked terrified and she thought he had tears in his eyes.

He walked forward to grab her but a hand touched his arm and he turned to face Mukaze who shook his head.

Obi looked back to Shirayuki frantically but the men standing behind her gave him a warning glare.

He noticed that her clothes were tattered, dirty and she looked so fatigued and pale. But she was so amazingly beautiful and he just didn't know what he'd do if they killed her. She was _everything_ to him.

 _When_ she had become his world, he wasn't sure, but he knew if they took her life away, he would come back and slaughter them. Every last one of them, he didn't care.

She was the main reason for his change in lifestyle and character from before so if she was gone...so would the Obi that everyone knew and loved.

"If she dies," he said coldly, turning around to face the old woman.

She looked at him with distrust but didn't interrupt.

"If anyone so much as _touches_ her other than to receive their _cure_ ," he said the last word with distaste. "I'll come for you."

Shirayuki's heart fluttered and most people would probably be scared of the way he said it so dangerously with killing intent, but for some reason, it made her feel...protected. Obi always guarded her from harm, it was a given with him, but she'd never heard him actually voice his protectiveness. Not once.

Mukaze and his men began to walk back toward the village until only Obi, Shirayuki, Roki and the bandits remained in the clearing.

"Miss...I'll come back for you, I _promise_." His eyes had softened and his voice didn't hold the harshness it did with Roki.

She didn't know if she would be alive, but sure, she wanted the hope. So she smiled.

"Obi..." she said as tears fell down her face, her eyes piercing into his soul.

He stood in the clearing, waiting for her next words, his gaze never leaving hers for a second.

 _"I love you...I always will."_

Then the bandits ushered her off (afraid to touch her) and he stood there, wide eyed and in utter shock, even as her silhouette got smaller the further she went.

"Shirayuki..." he gasped, his breath leaving him. How long had she...

 _I love you too._

He'd wanted to say that back but he was in disbelief. God, he wanted to go back in there and take her back now...but it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cure**

 **Final Act  
**

* * *

The Prince read over the parchment for the third time, not really believing what was written.

"Kiki," he called and his blonde aide was immediately by his desk, looking down at Zen sternly.

"Yes Zen-"

"I need you to read this and make sure that I'm not seeing things."

Kiki frowned, giving Zen a strange look but took the parchment from him nonetheless. Zen looked up at his aide, watching as her eyes went from left to right over each line until she reached the bottom.

Kiki never showed many emotions but he knew that when he saw her lips tighten and her eyes growing wider than usual that it meant he was right.

"He failed," she breathed with disbelief. "That's definitely a first."

Zen shook his head. "Well there's a first for _everything_ when Shirayuki is involved."

"The King won't be happy to know that one of his best Knights will not returning as he was meant to," began Kiki, just thinking of what Izana might do in retaliation.

The blonde aide stood straight, folded an arm over her chest and put her index finger and thumb to her chin, deep in thought.

"If she heals them...they might continue where they left off."

Kiki's expression turned stern and placed the letter back down onto Zen's desk. She looked out the window for a moment, spotting Mitsuhide down in the courtyard.

"I wonder..."

Zen smiled at that because it reminded him of Obi. It was one of his favorite lines, especially if he didn't want to give a direct answer.

"He said he won't return until they give her back, if at all. Is that what you read from that?"

Kiki nodded but her thoughts were filled with pity - for both Shirayuki and Obi.

"He's handed in his resignation."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _"He's still out there," said Suzu with a sigh, sitting next to Yuzuri who was still recovering._

 _She hadn't been injured as such but was pretty exhausted and her misery over Shirayuki sacrificing herself by staying behind was grating on her health too._

 _The Chief sighed, taking the empty seat beside Suzu by Yuzuri's bed. His green orbs looked over Yuzuri's sleeping form as her chest rose and fell evenly.  
_

 _"Every night...every night he's been over there, watching from the shadows."_

 _"But its been over a week," groaned Suzu, rubbing a hand through his unruly hair. "I've never seen him like this."_

 _Mukaze raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I've only ever seen that kid like this and its all because of my daughter, every time."_

 _Suzu shook his head because he had only ever seen the Obi of Lyrias. The one who followed Shirayuki around, helping her, providing input when they had been researching the Olin Maris, the guy who always had an amused glint in his eye...who joked when they were stressed to relieve tension. He'd never seen Obi kill a man even when he had been on guard duty in Lyrias; he always came back to Shirayuki full of smiles and jokes.  
_

 _She scolded him when he had cuts and bruises and so he never came back with any if he could help it._

 _"They're both so stupid. Obi, the poor guy, has been pining after her ever since he met her. Prince Zen was the one she was meant to be with, he'd always say. But he was the one who always was there for her, filling in for the man who was_ meant _to be by her side. You know he even had to tell that Prince that he should give her compliments once in a while? Like, if you love someone, isn't that a given that you should_ want _to compliment them?"_

 _Mukaze thought over Suzu's words. "I agree. There's more to this, I presume?"_

 _Suzu nodded with a grin. "And then one day, Shirayuki wrote to Yuzuri saying that Zen was engaged to another woman. When we visited, it was the first thing Yuzuri asked. But Shirayuki had said it was a long time coming."_

 _Shirayuki's father frowned. "It was a first love then, nothing more. I honestly thought that Prince loved her dearly and would never part from her...I thought she wanted that too. Guess I don't know about things like that. Daughters are hard to read, let me tell you."_

 _Suzu laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But I think it was because she loved Obi, although, she probably didn't know it then. Obi was prepared to love her till the day he died, without her even knowing because he put his 'Master' and Shirayuki before himself. And then he finally finds out that she loves him and then she's taken away? Tell me old man, how is that fair?"_

 _Mukaze looked stunned but was he really that surprised? She'd had that look on her face when she spoke of Obi, although, she tried to lie to him about it, but he knew she loved him._

 _He just hadn't known she had been talking about Obi. The Royal Knight who had turned up to his doorstep, accusing **him** of allowing his own **daughter** to be captured. _

_Well now, that kid had balls._

 _"Its good then that I sent word to the castle as soon as possible when it happened. At least he knows where she is and what he needs to do to retrieve her...at least he knows the truth."_

 _Suzu stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Mukaze._

 _"Uh, what now?" he asked in confusion. "He's out manned, there's no way she wouldn't be under guard."_

 _"You'll be surprised what a man can achieve in the name of love," said Mukaze with a smile before getting up from his chair and walking out the door._

 _Suzu thought about what he said but still had disbelief written all over his face._

He watched as Obi sent off a bird that he'd never seen before, with a message strapped to its leg. Shirayuki had written to him once about a girl named Kihal Toghrul who was the daughter of the Chief of Yuri Island and that she had been the precipice to the beginning of messenger birds being used in the Royal Army of Clarines. She had described the birds being used and the messenger bird that Obi had just sent off fitted this description.

He watched the boy walk over to where Suzu and Yuzuri were sitting at the bar, still forlorn about leaving their friend behind.

Mukaze had just finished investigating some rumors about some bandits down near the bottom of the mountain where a small Tanbarun village sat and much to his surprise, they were Serpents.

Obi had tagged along because he too wanted to know if it were true. And now they knew.

The Serpents were healed or were well on their way to recovering from their losses. Not only that, they were going back to their old ways.

"Do you think...do you think they're doing as you asked?" asked Yuzuri, looking up from her pint of ale to lock onto Obi's auburn orbs which never held happiness anymore.

He tried to seem optimistic around them, even forcing a smile now and then, but mostly, he would look off into the distance with a cold, calculating and just plain dangerous expression.

But her words snapped him out of his thoughts for the minute. "I hope so," was all he provided before downing his drink. Obi got the bartender's attention, asking for another.

His days consisted of drinking, eating a little, going out into the forest at night and spying on the village with the hope of spotting Shirayuki _unharmed_. With his time in between he would train with some of Mukaze's men, Suzu or by himself (Suzu wasn't a challenge). And on occasion, with Mukaze.

It had been two weeks since she had been left behind and Yuzuri and Suzu knew it was _killing_ Obi. Some nights Suzu had awoken to hear noises behind the wall to where they stayed, knowing that it was Obi's room.

And one day, a few nights ago, he ventured over to his room to try and calm him down. The door was locked but he could hear Obi's words and cries and then his whimpers from behind it.

He remembered how his voice sounded when he had kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. Suzu was sure it was because of their fight before she left and also because Mukaze had convinced him to go back to the village, despite how much he wanted to take her back right then.

Obi needed Shirayuki back soon because it was changing him into someone Suzu didn't recognise. Someone broken, in despair... _hollow_.

He wondered, was this the Royal Knight who would make silly jokes, grinning like an idiot and nap in the library, causing Shirayuki to nudge him awake and then would shake her head in amusement? Was this the guy who was laid back, flirtatious and gentle (although he'd only ever seen him be gentle with Shirayuki), back in Lyrias?

But it all came down to one person, didn't it? And it all made sense. Shirayuki was Obi's light and what happened when you took the light away?

It left nothing but _darkness_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shirayuki laid down, her head hitting the pillow with an exhausted sigh.

They'd provided her with a proper bed since she seemed to be a more permanent resident now, up in the room she had been held in before the attack. It was now referred to as the healers den.

The village leader, Roki, had provided her with everything she needed from herbs, to the utensils required to make remedies and books.

Every day someone had the symptoms and every day she had to let her blood and transfuse it into theirs.

But today she began to become optimistic. Roki, who survived due to her being the first patient to receive the cure, had taken Shirayuki for a stroll around the village as a reward and also to show her what her cure had done for the village.

People were laughing again, kids were running around playing, the farm house that had housed many of the sick in quarantine was finally empty.

Shirayuki had suggested that they try and air the area out now and clean it in a hopes to get rid of the lingering germs. Roki had taken this on board with a curt nod.

The village was going back to how they were, despite their losses, and that meant that _maybe_ they would let her go. On top of her being the 'cure', she also helped those who injured themselves or had ailments that needed attention.

It was like she was a pharmacist again - but not as a Court Herbalist for Clarines. Apparently their previous healer had died when the disease hit the village a month or so ago.

She was going to be brave and ask Roki if she could leave soon but she had a bad feeling about that.

The next day, she decided to be brave.

"I think your people are out of the woods now so I believe that I could leave within the week-" began Shirayuki with a happy smile, cutting up some herbs for a very effective remedy for someone's stomach bug.

Roki stood in front of the table in the healers den, her gaze hard and shook her head.

"You won't be leaving. That man said nothing about keeping you here, only that we weren't to lay a finger on you," said Roki, resting some of her body weight onto the walking stick she liked to carry around. "You're needed here and I'm not sure how long it will be."

Shirayuki's eyes widened in horror. "But I can't! Obi...he's waiting for me..."

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "If you want to settle down, there are many suitors _here_ that might take your fancy-"

"No!" exclaimed Shirayuki as her green orbs widened, fearing what the woman was insinuating. She gripped the table in front of her with both her hands, leaning over it as if in pain.

This couldn't be her fate, could it? That she would be living here from now on; never being able to leave?

"Surely that man can be replaced," said Roki with a frown. "Either way, you won't be leaving. You're too valuable to be at the disposal of the Mountain's Lions...you will remain here indefinitely."

She didn't know when the old woman had left because she was on her knees with her head in her hands; her body shaking.

She'd known that something like this would happen which was why she hadn't held much hope on Obi's last promise. But he never let her down, did he?

Shirayuki couldn't remember the last time she'd sobbed so much.

When the tears ran dry after several hours, she was determined. She _had_ to escape this place.

After all, she'd expected them to get rid of her once her usefulness ended but now? This outcome was far worse than death, for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He sat in the trees in a crouched position on a sturdy branch which was probably a few yards away from the Serpent's village walls.

But they would never spot him here, they never did.

A couple of the guards had come close, thinking him an owl when they spotted his bright auburn orbs in the darkness for a mere second.

The first few nights of Shirayuki's capture, he waiting out by the treeline each night just observing.

When the second week started and the sickness died down, he began to pay more attention. There had been two options that he had thought over thoroughly the day after Shirayuki was gone.

Immediately retrieve her the following night after her capture because they were weaker but also would be guarding her more closely. Or, wait until Roki relaxed and make her think he would not be returning, then strike in the cover of night.

He had chosen the second option.

He studied, watched their guard changes, counted how many men they _actually_ had and committed it all to memory.

On the eighth night, he had snuck into the village at midnight, keeping to the shadows to map out the village in case he needed to change his plans if something went wrong.

Obi could have just taken her, he knew that. Maybe he would have gotten her out but would it have been worth it if either of them died in the process?

He could leave this world and he'd be okay with that if she were alive and free...but Shirayuki was a wild card in his plans, she always had been. If she had the opportunity to save his life by sacrificing herself, she'd do it.

And that's what he was afraid of. She would hate him too if _he_ died while trying to save her and so his self-preservation was only there because of her.

So that was why he had waited this long to rescue her.

But every fiber of his being wanted to race in there now and take her back because he was worried and more than the usual fact that she wasn't here beside him.

Every night he had seen her up in front of the building that sat on the top of the hillside, leaning on the balustrade connected to the platform. Every night she would stand there in the light of the moon, looking down at the village with two armed guards behind her, watching her every move.

The last few nights, she was no where to be seen. And neither were the guards.

There was only one logical reason he could think of as to why that was...it was because she wasn't physically _able_ to.

And he did promise that if they laid a hand on her other than to retrieve their cure, that he would come for them. He sighed.

Oh, how he _loved_ to keep his promises.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I _can't_ ," snapped Prince Raj angrily slamming his fists on the table.

Zen knew the anger wasn't directed at him, it was at the situation. He could see the young prince wanted to help so badly.

They sat along the Royal dining table, eating slowly, while discussing the situation that Zen had wrote to the Tanbarun prince about a few days ago, before arriving on his door step.

"Those _bastards_. I...I can't believe she would actually _help_ those fiends!" exclaimed Raj, exasperated and in disbelief.

"We've been over these emotions in the days after you heard the news, Prince Raj," sighed Sakaki, shaking his head. "Its time to make a decision."

His brother and sister had since been excused so he could discuss the matter in full with Zen and his aides. Their dishes had been cleaned up by the servants and they were now pouring them all some wine, to finish their meal off.

"I know that you cannot get involved but I'm asking that you allow us to retrieve 'important Clarines personnel'...if that means attacking the bandits then that's what will happen," said Zen with a shrug as he picked up the goblet in front of him to take a sip of the wine.

God it was sour, was this Tanbarun wine?

Raj pursed his lips. "Although we have always allowed other countries to come into our land to pursue criminals that have run from their territory, this is a matter that differs greatly. The mountains are off limits because if we start, then we would have to take matters into our own hands...including the Mountain's Lions too, not just the Serpents."

Zen nodded. Of course the Prince was right.

He couldn't help but smile nostalgically because the man in front of him was unrecognisable from the man from long ago who had pursued Shirayuki in the hopes of becoming his concubine. _That_ Prince had been a lowly man, only caring about living comfortably and getting what he wanted at all costs - he never even knew or cared about the affairs of his country nor the laws.

This man sitting across from Zen was an ally he could now trust.

"What?" snapped Raj, narrowing his eyes at Zen from across the table.

For a moment, he looked like a spoiled brat again, with his arms folded over his chest and a pout on his lips.

"Nothing, Raj, just remembering a different Prince from a long time ago, that's all."

Sakaki chuckled and the brown haired prince glared up at him.

"Look, you know how much I care about Shirayuki. She was my very first friend, apart from this idiot," began Raj, nodding toward Sakaki who raised an offended eyebrow. "But I don't want a war and she wouldn't want me to have to arrest her father. So I'm in two minds about this, Zen. I've learned...that being a Prince requires sacrifice and sometimes...we don't always get what we want in life."

Zen's jaw clenched.

Oh, he knew all too well what he was saying. He'd had to sacrifice Shirayuki in the end, didn't he? Although it seemed like he let her go peacefully, without lingering feelings, on the inside he had been torn asunder. That was over and he knew that his knight was the one she held dear in her heart now (any fool could see it), but it still hurt a little.

It hurt that sacrifices _still_ had to be made even after everything he'd given to get nothing more than a loveless marriage in return.

"I know," said Zen quietly, earning a concerned expression from Kiki and Mitsuhide didn't look because he knew what Zen was thinking. "But she'll die, Raj...and Obi might die trying to save her too."

His voice had been so meek and quiet and if there hadn't been silence in the room, Raj doubted he would have heard him.

Raj turned his head away from Zen. Tears were coming to his eyes, just thinking of such beauty going to waste like that...and she...she had been the first to ever acknowledge him; to see the real him and not turn away.

 _I'm sorry, Shirayuki_.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suzu kissed Yuzuri on the forehead, slipping in beside her in the bed.

"I helped Chiyo today. Ever since we got back, she hasn't said one mean thing to me," she laughed but there were tears in her eyes.

He smiled down at her with a smirk. "That old bat, maybe she just doesn't have the energy-"

"No, its cos she knows. Shirayuki hasn't been around and she just...she _knows_ ," exclaimed Yuzuri, wrapping her arms around Suzu's torso, sobbing into his chest.

He hated seeing her like this because she was so defeated and so incredibly miserable knowing that her best friend was over in that bandit village and she was here.

All of a sudden he felt angry. He wrapped his arms around Yuzuri, rubbing her back to comfort her but his eyes were glazed over with fury.

The Serpents took Shirayuki but they took so much more than that. They took Yuzuri's happiness and they took Obi's light.

And he shocked himself with what he felt because he wouldn't give a damn if the whole entire Serpent village had died of their disease, if only Shirayuki was here...safe.

"I'll go and get you a drink and something to eat," he said, kissing Yuzuri again on the forehead.

She nodded, hiccuping from her sobs. Some of her blonde locks were matted to her face from all the tears she'd shed, so he pulled them away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"I love you," he said quietly, causing her to look up at him, her blue orbs showing how much it meant to her.

"I love you too."

But he could also see the guilt on her face of being able to say that to him because he knew she hated that she could do that when Shirayuki couldn't say it to the one _she_ loved. Not anymore.

He closed the door behind him, leaving Yuzuri to her thoughts. His boots rang out through the quiet section of the village as he walked down toward the center where the bar was.

It was there he found Obi and Mukaze, speaking just above a whisper.

The older man seemed annoyed but Obi seemed resigned.

"Tomorrow," was Obi's last word before downing the last of his rum, slamming it on the bench and walked toward Suzu.

His auburn eyes recognised him and he gave a small smile. "Careful. Lion's are quite dangerous this time of night," he said with a grin as he walked past.

Suzu was both confused and surprised. It had been the first joke or perhaps snide comment that Obi had made since Shirayuki's capture.

Mukaze was already on Obi's heels.

"We're not done, kid!"

Suzu pretended to go about his business but walked very slowly so he could catch their conversation. Mukaze had stopped Obi in his tracks, berating him for some reason.

"I'll come with you then! She's _my_ daughter-"

"You'll only get in my way," snapped Obi angrily.

Mukaze glared. "You only say that because you haven't fought me in a real fight. You're nimble, I'll give you that boy...but you're inexperienced-"

Obi laughed humorlessly. "Inexperienced? I wonder..."

"Look, she wouldn't forgive you if you died, Obi."

Suzu looked over from his position at the bar, after the barmaid had given him a jug of water and a glass, and began to walk toward the path so he could hear their conversation clearly.

He could see how Obi stopped dead cold in the middle of turning away from the older man.

"You don't know anything-"

"I know enough. My daughter...I know that I left her with her grandparents and then they died. I should have been there, you know? I feel guilt about that but when she smiles and acts like I didn't abandon her, well, it just doesn't matter anymore, son. I know that you two were fighting about something-"

"You don't know a damn thing!" yelled Obi angrily, eyes blazing with fury and tears were threatening to fall.

Obi had his fists clenched by his side and he knew that the guy was her father but why; why did he say things that he didn't want to hear.

Suzu's eyes widened at how loud Obi shouted. He'd never once heard Obi yell...even when he said those harsh things to Shirayuki before they'd left.

Not once.

Mukaze sighed and shook his head. "I know that you love her."

Obi's expression changed. The tension in his jaw and the anger in his eyes just all fell away. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes fell on Suzu, standing a few meters away at the stairs.

"I quit," he said quietly.

Mukaze's eyes widened and Suzu drew in a quick breath in shock.

"The Royal army?" questioned the man.

Obi nodded and his eyes once again were on Suzu.

"My Miss was one of the only reasons I was there. I never thought that I would ever care that much until I met her and then I found myself liking that place. Liking Master and Mister and Kiki but most of all, I got to be _near_ her. She needed me...but I never realised..." said Obi as if no one listening.

He closed his eyes and turned on his heel as his cheeks felt a little damp.

 _I never realised she loved me too._

"I hope its not too late," were his words as he walked quickly back to his room.

Suzu watched on with sadness and shook his head. Mukaze turned around and gave him a look.

"Wow. That boy..." said the Chief with a small smile.

"He's loved her for a long time. I can't believe he quit his job as a Knight, though! He always said how lucky he was but I guess he wasn't talking about the job," said Suzu with a shrug.

He followed in Obi's footsteps, realising he still had the jug of water and the glass in his hands.

"Don't take his attitude to heart, Mukaze. Its just his light is gone and he needs it back."

The Chief watched Suzu walk past him.

"I know what he means...I wish I could get mine back too."

If he was younger he probably would be doing the exact same thing as Obi. God, it was his own daughter but he was old and wise enough to know when to leave it to the young.

He would storm in there right now with the men he had in his village but he knew he was out matched, just thinking about what the old hag Roki had done made his blood boil.

But he believed that Roki would keep Shirayuki alive - she was too valuable to be dead. However, if by some turn of circumstance Shirayuki ended up gone, there would be no force that could stop him from unleashing everything he had on that village whether they would win or not.

Shirayuki was all that was left of the light he lost years ago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She faced the wall with her back to the mattress.

The people in the room watched her, making sure she didn't resist the urge to protest to her 'new' conditions. She felt the cold iron on her wrists and then on her ankles; heard the clink of metal enclosing around them and locking into place.

The weight from her shackles rubbed against her skin - she was already raw red from last night when she'd almost fallen off the bed in her sleep but had awoken suddenly to immense pain as the cuffs had dug into her skin.

She felt someone adjusting one of the shackles on her wrist, their hands touching her and she shook them away. Her head was facing them with angry tears in her eyes.

"He said not to _touch_ me," she snarled, causing the man who had chained her up to widen his eyes.

"Tsk tsk, there's no need for that, Shirayuki-" began Roki from the other side of the room, her eyes were fixated on their red haired healer.

"You don't know what you've done..." whispered Shirayuki with sadness. "I willingly stayed but now you've gone too far."

Her green orbs found Roki who stood holding her walking stick in front of her with both her hands on top. She was steady but still frail from her ordeal with the sickness.

"You were going to leave, my dear and its clear now that they're not coming for you-"

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Shirayuki but then turned to face the wall as tears fell down her cheeks and soaked the material on her pillow.

"It was never part of the deal, girl. You said you loved him, didn't you? But he never said it back."

Shirayuki _knew_ that but that didn't mean he didn't care. They were still _friends_. He would come for her, she knew he would.

But what was taking so long?

She'd cried herself to sleep but and she woke up, it was still dark and someone was standing above her. Shirayuki was about to scream in surprise when a hand covered her mouth.

When she looked up, she came face to face with angry bright auburn orbs. He pulled his hand away slowly, her eyes wide with shock.

"Obi..."

"They weren't meant to _touch_ you," he hissed in a whisper and Shirayuki could see his hands clenched by his side.

She reached a hand up to touch one of his fists but when the chain didn't reach that far, she gasped in pain, quickly pulling back. Her eyes closed for a second.

"I-I'm sorry, Obi. They chained me up because I...I asked if I could leave."

Obi shook his head. "Don't apologise for _them_ , Miss."

And then he pulled out something from his pouch. He hadn't needed to pick locks for a while now, not since before meeting Shirayuki, but he would re-learn the skill quickly so he could get his Miss out of the chains.

He had a whole lot to say on the matter, by god he did, but his priority was getting her out of the village so he kept his mouth shut. If it were up to him, he would have slaughtered them all with how they had treated his Miss...but there was no time for that.

A few minutes later, Shirayuki was sitting up in the bed rubbing her free wrists and then her ankles.

"We have to go quickly. There's a guard change soon and they're more diligent than the men on watch now."

She nodded as her feet touched the floor and stood. Obi walked over to peek outside to make sure no one was coming and when he believed it was all clear, he motioned for Shirayuki to follow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shouting was heard from behind them and Obi had Shirayuki on his back now. He gripped her thighs which sat against his hips and her arms were around his neck as they flitted through the trees.

He knew they probably wouldn't get out totally unnoticed but the guard change happened earlier tonight.

"They're up in the trees!" he heard someone shout.

Well, shit.

He heard a whizzing sound and when he landed on a branch, something flew past his ear and dug itself into the bark next to him. He turned his head to look at it and his eyes widened. It was a kunai knife.

"There!"

"Get the girl back, make sure she's unharmed! Kill the one that carries her!" he heard Roki shout at her men in the distance.

He gripped Shirayuki tighter and jumped to the next tree.

Shirayuki had her chin resting on Obi's shoulder and because her own body was flush against his, she could tell he was beginning to fatigue. They had been running for over half an hour.

She knew they only had to get into the Lion's territory but it was at least another twenty minutes away and Obi...she couldn't lose him.

"Obi...you have to let me go-"

" _Be quiet_ ," he whispered angrily as he jumped to another tree.

He scanned the area to find that the trees were too far apart now, they had to get to the ground quickly and mold into the shadows.

When they were on the ground, she moved to get off him but he held her firmly in place.

" _Obi_ -" she began as he ran quickly. He was keeping a steady pace but when Shirayuki chanced a glance behind them she could tell they would catch up within minutes.

She turned to face forward again but could hear the rustling of leaves and the heavy footsteps close behind but Obi didn't flinch or even look back. "You have to let me down, you won't make it with me on your back."

Obi's body tensed from her words but he didn't let go of her thighs. " _Miss,_ " warned Obi.

But Shirayuki had been right because suddenly two men were in front of them, flitting out from some trees with swords in their hands. This time, he let her down.

Obi pushed her behind him softly, a knife in each hand already, and Shirayuki automatically fisted a handful of fabric from his shirt on his back in each hand. She peered around his body slightly to spot the men ahead of him.

He was so tall, she thought, looking back up at him. His back always gave her such confidence in his abilities - it always had.

Although, sometimes...sometimes no matter how good you were at your job, there were times when you had to admit defeat.

"Run, Miss-" he began but Shirayuki grabbed his arm and he looked down at her in surprise.

"No, they'll _kill_ you!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes, pushing away from him slightly to put distance between them. "You have to-"

" _Don't,_ Miss...don't do this again," he spoke quietly in an almost pleading way for her to, just this once, be selfish. "The rest haven't caught up yet, I can take these few."

He had turned back, catching her gaze but then he noticed that a few more had arrived now; they were surrounding them. There was no time and Shirayuki couldn't bear to see Obi on the ground with a sword to his throat again.

She wondered for a few seconds whether there would be a happy ending to this tragic turn of events in her life. When bad things happened to her, she pushed on with a smile - she always had. _..but if he died..._

Obi could feel her shivering or perhaps she was shaking, he wasn't sure. He had to make this quick for Shirayuki's sake.

The rescue had been a stretch - he knew that. But how could he just wait? And in the end, he was glad he had been impatient because she had been chained up like a dog...

And then the fury came back, just seeing Shirayuki like that made his blood boil and then he remembered what he'd promised.

Obi cast one more glance at Shirayuki. Her eyes were clouded as if she were thinking about something and he knew any moment now she was going to run back to them to save his life so he had to act fast.

He didn't want her to witness him kill someone, but there was no other option.

Let her watch him take away their lives and she wouldn't look at him the same anymore.

Or don't kill them and then she wouldn't be able to look at him because she would be gone from his grasp forever.

Obi knew which option was preferable so he clenched his jaw in anticipation of his next move.

The two men ahead of them ran forward, swords raised with a battle cry being yelled from their mouths.

Then they were on the ground in a pool of their own blood with Obi crouched between them with his knives dripping with blood. He flipped up from the ground as an arrow flew past Shirayuki's ear and stuck into the foliage where Obi had been moments before.

Her eyes were wide and turned to see the shadow of Obi, running through the clearing too fast for her eyes to follow. He made quick work of the three who had been behind them. Their cries of pain echoed through the forest and their bodies hit the ground with a thud. The last of them fought back but he easily dodged their attacks and when the man lunged forward with his fist, Obi blocked it quickly and stuck his blade into his neck.

Shirayuki stared at him in utter shock but she didn't shed a tear. She knew that when he went into battle that he killed people and she never had any illusions about that but they also never talked about it either. She had seen his scars and it was obvious that he had been in a lot of fights - before and after they had met those years ago.

It was different seeing it before her eyes, though.

Obi was strong, fast and deadly. He was a shadow in the night and so very skilled in what he did but it was his eyes that caused the breath to hitch in her throat - not the blood or the death he'd caused.

Their surroundings were darkened but the moonlight cast enough light throughout the clearing for her to see the damage Obi had done; their bodies lying on the grass now motionless and he studied her, standing stock still, fully erect a few meters away.

Her gaze met his and for a second it was just them, staring each other down, second guessing what the other was thinking.

Shirayuki wondered why she didn't shake...why didn't she feel shattered by the deaths of five men that had surrounded them?

And so she did the only thing she knew how. "We should go, Obi, they'll be coming," she said softly, her eyes showing determination for them to escape this mess.

He stared at her dumbfounded, but only for a second and nodded. He quickly walked toward her and they continued onward in the direction of the village.

They ran now. Obi had only bought them ten precious minutes before the Serpents had began to close in again and in the distance Shirayuki heard the gruff voice of Roki giving her men commands.

Just how many of her bandits was she prepared to lose? How many of her _villagers_ was she prepared to send to their deaths?

Obi grabbed Shirayuki's hand and she let him as he pulled them more quickly through the forest. It was also so that he could guide her through the roots and branches that stuck out from the ground that he could easily navigate but it slowed Shirayuki down as she tried to avoid them so she wouldn't trip.

Something whizzed by their heads again and the noise of something sticking into a trunk nearby was heard.

"They're coming again!" exclaimed Shirayuki with fear clearly in her voice.

Obi didn't respond but he knew it too. He saw a clearing ahead which was probably about five minutes away at their pace.

"We're almost there, Miss," he said picking up the pace even more.

Shirayuki had kept up reasonably well so far but good things always come to an end, eventually. She fell to the ground unceremoniously and winced in pain when a root had dug into her raw skin near her ankle.

Their hands had parted as she fell and Obi turned quickly and picked her up but when they started to run again all she heard was rustling of leaves behind her and three men in dark clothing and swords by their sides ran in between two tree trunks to her left. One stood in front of Obi and two behind Shirayuki.

Two steel points dug into the skin at her neck as she gasped and her body stilled. Wide green orbs looked up at Obi who was standing with the most deadly expression she'd ever seen.

He had a knife in his hand and threw it without looking toward the man in front of him and it lodged into his neck. The sound of his sword hitting the ground was heard, before gurgling sounds erupted from his mouth with blood gushing out of his neck and he gasped for air before meeting the ground, dead.

Obi reached into his pouch at his back and pulled out two more, one for each hand, his eyes still on the two men behind Shirayuki.

"I said if you _touched_ her, I'd come...and I keep my promises."

One of the men used his other hand that wasn't holding the sword against Shirayuki to pull down his black mask so that his mouth was free.

"She belongs to the Serpents now-"

"She doesn't belong to _anyone_!" snarled Obi angrily, narrowing his eyes dangerously and edging forward.

"She does now. But...Roki gave us orders that if there is no hope in retrieving her safely then we should kill her," spoke the man quietly.

"If we can't have her, no one can...we won't let the Lion's make use of her-" began the other man as he put more pressure on his sword into her neck, piercing the skin.

Shirayuki winced in pain and her eyes began to water. She looked up at Obi and she'd never seen him look so scared. Her eyes pleaded for him to not give up - if he did, they'd kill him straight away.

He dropped his kunai knives and they hit the forest floor with a 'thump'.

" _Don't_ ," he hissed, his voice cracked with desperation in his eyes.

"No, Obi! They'll kill you..."

But then one of the men dropped his sword and grabbed Shirayuki from behind, placing a palm over her mouth and pulled her to his body firmly. She tried to scream but only muffled sounds emerged and although Obi was seething with rage at how they were man handling her, he could do _nothing_.

He'd never felt this helpless...not since the Tanbarun incident.

"I-I'm so...so sorry Miss," whispered Obi as he fell to his knees, his face lifeless and devoid of anything.

Shirayuki watched as he bowed his head in defeat.

The other man advanced forward with his sword raised and as he brought the sword down something whizzed past Obi's ear and lodged into the bandit's chest.

An arrow. Obi quickly turned his head behind him to see where it had come from and then two more whizzed past and hit the man holding Shirayuki in the shoulder and one into the arm that wasn't holding her.

The bandit and Shirayuki fell backwards to the ground.

Obi was on his feet in seconds, running toward her and she had managed to get to her knees when he slid to the ground in front of her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Shirayuki could feel Obi's heart racing which matched her own and her arms encircled his back. Tears were already coming down her face as she sobbed.

"Obi..."

He sighed in relief and then pulled away to look down at her. His hands had made their way to the sides of her neck and his thumbs rested on both her cheeks. Obi opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye from behind her.

The bandit had started to move and his eyes moved from hers and narrowed in anger. She watched as Obi got to his feet, slowly following the man who was trying to crawl away.

"Obi..." she began and when he turned to look at her she shook her head.

He was going to kill him, they both knew that, but one word from her and the rage he'd felt at how he'd grabbed her; put his dirty, disgusting hands on her...it fell away.

"Obi! Shirayuki!" yelled a familiar voice from behind them.

Several footsteps were heard and they both turned to see Prince Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki and Mukaze coming to a stop a few meters away.

Shirayuki's eyes lit up and she smiled up at Obi who now stood beside her.

Mukaze kept striding toward them and lifted Shirayuki up to her feet, embracing her in a hug while Obi began to converse with Zen and his aides.

"Don't worry, I brought your soldiers. They're already in the trees and heading toward the Serpent's village."

Obi grinned. "That's my boys. It'll be good experience," he said softly. "I better go help then."

He raced off and ran a few meters before turning with a quizzical look on his face. "By the way, what are you guys wearing exactly? Is there a circus I'm not aware of in the area and you were going to audition?"

Zen scowled. "Just _get out of here_ before I hit you!"

Obi was out of sight in seconds, sniggering under his breath, when he heard Shirayuki chuckling and he cast his cool blue orbs toward her indignantly. "This was all Raj had on hand, alright?"

Shirayuki and Kiki started laughing. "I didn't say anything, Zen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _"In saying that, I can't help it if I can't monitor every little thing that happens in my country," finished Raj with a shrug. "Like say if a rogue group of ninjas descended on the Serpent's village."_

 _Zen's eyes lit up, Kiki coughed and Mitsuhide held a grin._

 _"Of course, they would have to wear something without the Clarines Royal logo on it...all of you as well."_

 _Zen nodded and finished his wine off in one gulp. "Well then, I think its time we visited the Tanbarun mountains."_

 _Mitsuhide smiled. "Yes, I've heard its quite nice this time of year."_

 _"I'm sure the snake population will diminish over night, Zen. We should get on that," said Kiki uniformly but there was a playfulness to her tone.  
_

After Prince Zen had explained the details to both Obi and Shirayuki about how he had come to be in the forest to save them by the neck of their skin, they fell into familiar friendly territory. Obi and Zen would banter, Shirayuki would laugh and both of them would look down at her with grins on their faces.

It was almost like old times.

Obi's men had changed into more comfortable attire and joined them and the rest of the village with various tasks between helping Shirayuki tend to Mukaze's and their own wounded men to helping the village to fortify a fence by the forest.

And then at night, they sat around the bar area, drank, told stories, laughed and enjoyed themselves for the time being.

It was a lively two days. Shirayuki spent a lot of time with the wounded and what ever time was left she spent with Yuzuri as they started to pick up the mental pieces that had broken due to their ordeal and she hadn't had a spare moment to really discuss anything with Obi. Feelings or otherwise.

On the last night, Shirayuki sat under the stars on the outskirts of the village near the new fence they had constructed. For the first time in weeks, she felt safe and at ease.

" _Miss,_ " said Obi warningly, clearly not happy with her.

She looked up to find him leaning his shoulder against the fence next to her, his arms crossed over his chest. Shirayuki smiled, ignoring his stern expression.

"You shouldn't be out here-"

"They won't be coming, you know that," she said softly as her eyes slowly made their way back to the sky.

Shirayuki was sitting on the ground, her back against the bamboo fence with her knees pulled to her chest.

Obi sighed and she heard him take a spot next to her.

"Obi...I'm sorry I left," her voice quiet, just above a whisper.

"Miss, I wish you wouldn't do that," he said with a heavy release of breath. "Apologise."

She didn't know what to say to that. "I just...I thought that you would be more at ease if I left-"

"What I said," began Obi thoughtfully, trying to word what he was trying to say properly. "What I said before you left, I never meant it."

Shirayuki took a sharp intake of breath and she turned to find Obi looking at her with regret in his eyes and she smiled in relief.

"I understand but-"

"No Miss, you don't. I want to say that it was the job and the stress but it was me and I'm an idiot. I was angry because I _really_ wanted to go with you but couldn't because I was a Knight in the Royal army and had to face my duties. But in the end I realised that none of it meant anything to me," explained Obi, his voice cutting through the darkened silence since it was just the two of them in the area.

Everyone was celebrating because tomorrow they left for Clarines again and so laughter and chatter could be heard traveling up toward them from the bar.

She kept looking at him, urging him to continue and she wondered where he was going with this. "The job?"

"Yeah, the job. You're the only reason I stuck around and if you weren't there then I wouldn't be either."

Shirayuki's eyes widened at his revelation. Her mind thought about what he meant. Did he mean from the beginning? Or since he had first became a Knight?

She wasn't sure.

"Oh, Obi...do you mean-"

"I was meant to say it first but you beat me to it...you always surprise me; always keep me on my toes and for a moment I forgot that the whole reason I did all that. It was all for _you_."

She gasped and then a hand reached to her cheek. He was facing her now, their shoulders touching and he held a serious, thoughtful expression. Slowly he leaned down and their lips met.

Shirayuki's cheeks heated up and she closed her eyes to accept the kiss that he was willingly giving to her. She brought her hands up as they snaked their way behind his neck, up through his hair and Obi moved his hand from her cheek and lifted her into his lap.

Their kiss deepened as she opened her mouth and his tongue grazed her lower lip before meeting hers. Finally they pulled away, gasping for much needed air and Shirayuki realised her position.

She had her legs wrapped around his waist, his arms were firmly holding her just above her bottom and her hand was on his neck near his cheek and another had moved up into his hair.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "Miss, have you done that before?"

Shirayuki shook her head, removing her hands with a blush. And she wasn't lying because that was the first passionate kiss she'd had that resonated through her body to her sexual core in the span of a few minutes.

And then she remembered Chiyo's words from weeks ago. Yes, this was true love.

He looked up at her skeptically with a raised eyebrow and she laughed. "Well, now I can tell Yuzuri that we've kissed so now all we need to do is have sex and we're in the relationship she always said we were," laughed Shirayuki, not realising what she was saying.

But really, it was true!

Obi's body stilled and his cheeks for the first time in his life became a dark hue of red. "Uh... _what_ now, Miss?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh I just meant, well..."

"Oh no, I get it but so soon? I mean, we haven't even left your father's village-" he began, playing into her joke with a grin.

Shirayuki got off his lap and he instantly regretted it. "W-wait, Miss, I was just joking!"

"Well don't!" she snapped in annoyance and Obi watched her walk away, back down to the village center.

He smiled though, his heart pounding in his chest wildly just thinking about Shirayuki.

Man, he was so lucky.

She turned with a smile on her face a few meters away, stopping in her tracks with her hands held behind her back.

The wind blew softly, coaxing wisps of her hair to blow lightly in the air to one side and the moon reflected in her beautiful forest green eyes.

Obi was in awe and the breath hitched in his throat suddenly. He'd never known beauty and kindness until he'd met her - everything else just seemed dull with Shirayuki in the world.

"I love you," she said softly but he could hear it.

His heart began to pound in his chest and the words came out of his mouth way too easily, but, she needed to hear it because he'd held it in for far too long.

And he absently wondered how much strength it actually took to restrain himself this whole time.

"I love you too, _Shirayuki_."

Before Obi knew it, he was on his feet with a strong arm wrapped around her back. He placed a chaste kiss onto her head before they started walking together, down the stairs.

" _I've always loved you,_ " he said quietly.

She turned to look at him and her cheeks began to tint again. This was a conversation they were going to have at a later date, but maybe she would leave it until they returned to Clarines where Obi was going to beg Zen for his job back because Shirayuki was staying...so he would too.


End file.
